


Vegas Lights (1979)

by dirtygsanchez



Series: Pyramid-Scheme [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Death, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Painplay, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygsanchez/pseuds/dirtygsanchez
Summary: Pyramid-Scheme SeriesThis a turn-about Roleplay fiction originally written on tumblr between @bill-rick (Bill Cipher now inhabiting a Rick Sanchez body) and @evilgsanchez ('Evil' Rick Sanchez). Through roleplay we have built up a 40 year relationship for the pair and this compiled fiction is st two years after the London 1977 fiction already posted.This thread is a work in progress and therefore is not yet complete. But due to it's size was worth posting at this point. Please note this is a very explicit piece with lots of sex and violence.Bill and Rick are a pair of outlaws that arrive in Last Vegas keen to experience every aspect of the 'sin city' but things don't go entirely as planned; they never do.





	Vegas Lights (1979)

**Vegas Lights 1979**

**Chapter 1 - Viva Las Vegas**

The scorching heat of the Nevada desert sun beat down upon the back of their necks, but with the air conditioning broken they had no choice but to pull back the convertible top of the red Thunderbird and hope for the best. The leather car seats made their situation all the more uncomfortable and sweaty, and Bill was convinced that the music pouring from the[  **car radio**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKWkWkKZCnCE&t=ZWJmMTJmODRkNjQ2ZDcxY2JlMGI5NzBkYzQ0M2ZhYTYwZTA3MzJlYSxQNGg2YVUyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147811003772%2Fvegas-lights-1979-evil-rick-and-bill&m=1) was the only thing keeping them  _relatively_  sane.

It had been two full years since the demon had met Rick, the dangerous boy with the gorgeous hazel eyes and a glare that, if looks could kill, would have most dropping like flies onto the floor. Two years since Bill had blown a small London bar apart and took his companion home to make his mark. And now they were here, utterly inseparable partners in crime who had decided to take their blood lust to Las Vegas for a weekend of sinful debauchery.

Cipher had learned a number of things about Rick as he spent more time with him. First, there was the fact that even if he outwardly resembled the human version of a warning sign, there was  _much_  more to the boy than met the eye. Second, their relationship had been and continued to be a toxic concoction in which neither knew how to keep the other from jumping off the edge of their own insanity, and instead encouraged it - Bill was the fire, Rick was the gasoline. 

Third, Rick trusted the demon’s driving capabilities far too much. In the couple days they had been on the road, a number of police chases had ensued due to Bill’s habitual lead foot. He had managed to escape them each time, but now they were approaching the infamous city of sin as already wanted men.

Bill felt odd, exchanging his usual suit and bow tie get-up for something much more casual; a loose T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Rick had been right to badger him about it, however. The demon never knew his own limits, and he’d surely pass out from heat stroke in this weather. Cipher peered out onto the endless desert highway, the pavement swallowed by clear blue skies ahead. As they passed a sign that read  _Las Vegas: 5 miles_ , he reached over to lower the volume of the radio and turned to his best friend, a mischievous smile on his face and bright golden eyes hidden behind dark shades.

“Alright IQ, what are we gonna do first once we get there?”

\-------------------------

Rick sat slouched back in the passenger seat with his knees pressed up against the dash, wearing a tight, barely fitting red t-shirt with the Band name ‘Yes’ written across his chest and a pair of dark blue flares. A pair of wonky aviator shades which had been damaged in a bar fight sat lopsidedly on his nose, somehow crudely complimenting his tangled hair and the sticky joint end hanging from his lips which was badly in need of a light. Although broken, the sunglasses did a good job hiding the remains of the shiner he’d received from Bill two nights before when things had got a little too rowdy and they’d been thrown out of their hotel howling with laughter like a pair of idiots after beating the crap out of each other and destroying the room. It was booked on a stolen credit card so they’d been sure to throw the TV into the pool before they were escorted out.

The music had soothed his hung over mind to sleep and when Bill finally spoke he awakened with a jolt, dropping his unlit joint between his legs. “ _What…what is this shit?”_  He grumbled, fishing in the glove box he retrieved a cassette tape and slammed it into the player immediately engulfing the two in the screaming voice of[ **Robert Plant**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTRjH_gJbUqQ&t=ZjNmNDM3Y2I2OTExZjI3MzU4YjI3YWU4MDY5ODM5MGJmMjRjNzYwZSxQNGg2YVUyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147811003772%2Fvegas-lights-1979-evil-rick-and-bill&m=1) _. “I…I tell you what I wanna do…”_  his voice drifted off as he spotted the Colt 45 in the glove box and behind it a very large bag of cocaine.

 _“Fuck me…who…who did you steal this car from?”_  He gasped, reaching for the bag. Opening it slightly he licked his finger dipped it in then leaned over and popped it into the demon’s mouth. The resulting smile on his devious companion’s face as he sucked it clean told him it was sufficiently pure. Immediately he opened the bag wider but in his eagerness it started to tear and a gust of wind caused a good quarter of the narcotic to be caught up by the wind and blown all over his face, hands and hair.  _“Bastard!”_  He growled, shaking his hair out like a wet dog and sealing up the bag before proceeding to lick himself clean. Satisfied he’d got most of it, he piled a good pinch in his fingers and snorted it up, repeating this a number of times before giving the same to Bill, after-all, it seemed impossible at this point for the demon’s driving to get any more dangerous. _Famous last words_. 

 _“It’s hot as fucking Hades.”_  He moaned searching the car floor for beer and finding only empty bottles _. “Seriously I…I’d drink piss at this point, stop at the next gas station, yeah?”_

As the drug kicked in he found himself fidgeting in his seat, practically jumping up and down with nervous energy.  _“I…I…I want one of those big fucking hotel rooms, palatial with pano…panoramic views and….and a fucking personal bar tender and a bed so big that when we fuck I don’t end up on the floor_. He grinned and arched his back, running his hand over a previous deep carpet burn. He looked down at his flares and slapped his knees. “ _Fuck we’re gonna need suits, huh?”_  Retrieving his burnt out joint end he lit it, took a deep draw and passed it over to bill with a satisfied groan.

\-----------------------

Watching as the narcotic-coated digit approached him and tossing his head to the rhythm of the music, Bill eagerly took Rick’s finger in his mouth, sucking the cocaine off his skin like sugar and leaned back into his seat. He was about to open his mouth to answer his companion’s question when a large gust of wind blew the powder directly into Rick’s face. The demon’s manic laugh was not as grating when drowned by the hot desert breeze and roar of the engine, but still just as mocking. “ _Jesus,_ Ricky save some for me!  ** _HAHA!”_**

As if somehow his sarcastic plea had been answered, Cipher caught sight of the pinch of narcotic and swiftly snorted it up, slivered pupils widening a bit and licking his lips of any trace that remained in his mouth. “Trick of the trade kiddo. Lots of  _idiots_  like to steal the biggest, baddest, expensive ride they can get their hands on. But if you’re looking for a good time? You find the shadiest fucker in the joint, figure out which car is his and snatch it.” Bill shot his passenger a grin. “Remember two nights ago - that hotel we got kicked out of? That kid four rooms down from us that kept wandering outside and we thought he was having some kind of bad fucking trip? This is his car. Drugs and a gun - can’t even imagine what’s in the trunk.” He snickered a bit as he caught a peek of the deep purple bruise around Rick’s eye. “ _Fuck_ , I really kicked the shit outta you didn’t I? Got a nice little number from you on my shin to match, you shit.” 

The demon gave his companion a playful punch on the shoulder that was delivered with far too much power, as usual. Bill gratefully took the joint between his fingers, allowing the sweet scent to encase him as he took a draw and allowed the smoke to escape between his bared, grinning teeth in a hiss. The blond wiped his forehead. “You’re right, shit’s too hot even for me and I can blow fire out of my fucking ass if I wanted. I need water. Beer. Both, fuck it. Yeah we’ll pull over at the next stop.”

Watching Rick arch his back caused an uncontrollable urge to wash over the demon. He leaned over and gave his companion’s carpet burn, which he had undoubtedly been the cause of, a quick slap. His hand flashed to the boy’s tangled, sweat-drenched hair and dragged him into a deep kiss, mingling the tastes of cocaine and marijuana on both their lips, before shoving him back into the seat.

“You taste sweet as fucking sin. Big bed and panoramic views it is, kid.”

The rolling scene of cloudless sky, orange sand and empty desert horizon was broken by a small gas station just off to the road. The Thunderbird puttered to stop, and Cipher jumped over the car door, handing cash to the attendee who began filling the tank. Bill pulled a few more blood-stained dollars out of his front pocket, handing them off to Rick. “Alright. You get us some drinks inside.” He grabbed his companion by his jaw, pulling him closer so the demon could whisper in his ear. “The gun  _stays_  in the car right now, got it you crazy fuck? No armed robbery.” A grin spread over his face. “ ** _Not yet, anyway_** _.”_

\-------------------------

The slap to the burn across his back caused Rick to practically jump out of his seat, with a protesting shout, it was still raw and looked like someone had tethered him to the tail end of a truck and dragged his naked carcass across broken tarmac. He was about to complain when the Bill pulled him into deep kiss, one which he was so instantly consumed by that he didn’t bother to question whether the demon still had one eye on the road or if his attention was entirely on him. 

 _“I am sin.”_  He replied, licking his lips and pulling down his t-shirt which had rolled up nearly to his nipples when the demon had grabbed him. The sight of the gas station on the horizon was an entirely welcome one with the promise of food, beer and a look at what hidden treasures lurked in the trunk of their stolen vehicle. As they pulled up Rick flicked the joint end away and smoothed his fingers through his unruly hair. With the top down he didn’t bother opening the car door and instead jumped out over it and instantly began stretching the strain out of his muscles in all manner of strange positions which to his amusement seemed to capture the gas attendant’s attention. 

 _“Yeah, in your fucking dreams._ ” Rick muttered in the attendant’s vague direction as he accepted a stack of blood stained bills from the demon. He was about to walk towards the entrance when Bill grabbed him and shoved his hand down the front of his jeans to retrieve the piece hidden down the front of his pants. He flashed the demon a little look of disappointment, one which masked the fact he had a large hunting knife strapped to his calf. 

A few minutes later Rick emerged from the small shop inside the gas station, a dripping knife clenched between his teeth and two large brown paper bags grasped in his blood stained hands, the contents of which he unceremoniously dumped into the back seat. Removing the blade from his mouth he shrugged his shoulders at his counterpart. “What?” He asked innocently.  _“I…I paid for the fucking groceries, I left the money on the counter!”_

Feeling he was being watched he turned back and caught the eye of the attendant. The man, who seemed to have been so enamoured with him earlier stammered slightly then bolted back into the shop. 

“ _Be right back.”_ Turning on his heel Rick slowly walked back in and after a couple of shouts and the sight of the attendant’s blood soaked face being shoved violently against the glass door before disappearing just as quickly, it was all over. Stepping back out Rick grabbed a nearby rag and causally cleaned his hands as if he’d done nothing more than change the oil in his car. Flicking some blood off the end of his blade he slipped it back into its holster.

 _“Fucker called me a hippy.”_ He said bitterly, as if the small statement somehow explained everything. His heart was racing, his breathing noticeably erratic, his twitchy smile indicating the cocaine was now rushing around his system full force making him feel both nervous and invincible in equal measure. As if on cue a Nevada State Police car appeared on the horizon.  

\-------------------------------

Watching the young attendant’s face being smashed against the glass, Cipher allowed a sigh of defeat to escape his lips, shaking his head and crossing his arms. He leaned against the hood of the Thunderbird, giving Rick only a look of bored disapproval.

“You  _look_  like a fucking hippie, Ricky.” The demon flashed his friend a smirk as he watched him clean the blood from his hands. “Can you be just a  _bit_  more careful? I know I’m not any better but we’re packing some serious shit in the trunk, I finally took a look. Any cop catches us and we’ll land in federal prison on the drug charges alone, fucker we stole this car from must have been a dealer for all  _sorts_  of shit. So until we get to Vegas, which is literally 5 more fucking minutes,  ** _lay low.”_**

The blare of police sirens in the distance caught Bill’s attention, whipping around to see the black and white cab with flashing lights. The demon’s lips curled back into a frustrated snarl, giving his companion a good number of whacks upside his head. “ **You fucking idiot!** Look at the fucking mess you made, get in the car!”

Cipher hopped back into the driver’s seat, and when Rick didn’t immediately follow he leaned over to grab him by a fistful of his hair and wrench his slim body over the car door and into the passenger side, flat onto his back. The boy upside down in the seat with his feet still in the air, Bill floored the gas pedal and sped off, nervously watching the rear-view mirror as the hot desert wind whipped in their faces. The wailing sound of sirens grew closer as the police car closed in on them, causing the demon to grind his teeth in frustration. “Weapons, drugs, and open bottles galore in this fucking car and you couldn’t control your bloodlust for one second and we just had to escape a crime scene.  ** _Smooth move, ex-lax_** _.”_ He glared back at the other, nerves beginning to fray as the cocaine made his heart beat considerably faster. “I can’t take you anywhere,  _Jesus.”_

Every foot of pavement traveled, every brief scent of burning rubber, every demand of the cop riding their tail to pull over only made the demon’s drug-muddled mind meaner, angrier, sweaty palms gripping the steering wheel for dear life as if trying to gain composure and miserably failing.

A voice screamed from a megaphone: “ _Pull over and put your hands up or we **will**  fire!”_

Bill felt his eye twitching, found his entire body to be shaking with narcotic-laced rage. Something boiled over inside of Cipher, like a pot of water that had been left on the stove far too long. “Fire,  _fire, **I’ll show you fire!**_ **”** The demon screeched at no one in particular, still facing the road ahead before managing to pry one hand off the burning black steering wheel, raising it into the air.

With a snap of his fingers, the vehicle behind them exploded into a brilliant cascade of metal, rubber, glass and bright blue flame, settling into a hazy smoke in the thickly hot air. Once the source of the grating screams of sirens had finally been silenced and left to burn in the desert sun, Cipher found himself able to lean back in his seat, slightly more at ease despite the cocaine causing his stomach to flip from pent-up nervous energy. Another sign came into view:  _Las Vegas, 2 miles._

Bill looked back at his companion in the passenger seat, first a frown, and then lips slowly curling into a teasing smile. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth sometimes, you bastard…I’m gonna punish you properly once we find that big hotel room.”

\-----------------

Rick looked down at his t-shirt and flares, he supposed Bill was right; he did look like a hippy, not that he gave two shits; looking like one and someone having the bare faced audacity to call him one to his face were two different things entirely. The shop owner had said it with such derision that he’d felt compelled to act, something about the guy’s face had told him it would look better sliced down the middle and once he’d split the guy’s nose down the centre he had to admit, it definitely did.

The promise of more drugs in the trunk caused a huge smile to spread across his face, barely listening to Bill’s advice as his mind raced with what kinds of narcotic delights might be awaiting him. That smile however quickly faded as he heard the shrill whirr of a police siren approaching. As he looked up to see the State Police car heading straight for them he simultaneously felt Bill’s hand smack harshly across the back of his head, the words ‘look at the fucking mess you’ve made’ echoed in his ears. He fought hard to suppress a grin, admittedly he loved being chastised by Bill and often went out of his way just to make the fiery demon mad, indulging both his need to act rashly and his need to be punished at the same time, two birds, one stone.

In a flash Bill was back in the car but clearly Rick hadn’t moved quickly enough because before he knew it the demon had grabbed his messy tangle of hair and pulled him head first into the passenger seat, his legs sticking upright then bending to hang over either side of the headrest. As he attempted to right himself the demon pulled out of the parking lot at such speed that he was thrown further down, his head bumping against the floor of the car.  

As they hit straight road Rick was finally able to wrench himself upwards and correct his position just in time to receive a hard disapproving glare from Bill that did nothing more than give him a semi.  _“Like you’d want to go anywhere you couldn’t take me.”_  He teased, feeling himself growing more and more excited the angrier and more frustrated Bill began to grow; he knew what was coming. The cop was close to ramming them and had now threatened to open fire,  _“Oh shit, I’m too pretty too die.”_  Rick cackled, slumping down in his seat to avoid being shot in the back of the head, the words and action made purely to egg the already furious demon on. Then it happened, then Bill  _snapped._  Eagerly Rick turned, his hands gripping onto the headrest as he watched the cop car explode so violently that it rose up into the air as a glorious fireball and then hit the ground hard to break into smouldering pieces of wreckage. Sliding back around he looked over at Bill sheepishly, Bill who was still scowling, he remained quiet until the scowl had faded, not quite ready to feel the touch of the demon’s scalding palms quite yet.

 _“I’m worth all that trouble and more.”_ He grinned, slipping his hand over to lower Bill’s fly.  _“Two miles is plenty of time to make it up to you.”_  He laughed with a wry smile. Giving Bill’s carnage induced semi a few playful tugs, he moved closer and slipped his lips over the demon’s cock, smiling against the warm, hard, silk-rippled flesh as it took it deeply into his throat, then  _deeper_.

\----------------------

The demon somehow always found himself incapable of being angry with Rick, at least for long periods of time. No matter what the boy did, he’d flash that sheepish smile and suddenly all was forgiven, as if he had  _no_  idea what we was doing and claimed innocence when he so clearly wasn’t. It worked on Bill  _every_  time.

And blow jobs worked just as well. If not better.

“What are you -” The demon found himself speechless as his companion pulled down the fly of Bill’s jeans. Cipher gave him a grin. Without fail, the sight and scent of Rick covered in the blood of someone else and the thrill of blowing anything in a close radius to smithereens aroused the demon, a growing erection always left to be uncovered as if it were buried treasure. The devious smile playing on the boy’s features made his member practically jump in Rick’s hand, and as his mouth slid down Cipher’s length, one of the demon’s hands left the steering wheel, tangling itself into the boy’s hair. “Shit, Ricky,” he choked out, breathing a laugh. “I’m fucking driving here, kid.”

This spelled danger, and somehow that made it  _better._ Here he was, maneuvering the vehicle on a desert highway and so close to their final destination of sin he could  _taste_ it, and still there was a high risk for everything to go wrong. Nervous system fueled by narcotics, foot pressing the gas pedal to the black carpeted floor of the Thunderbird and not  _daring_ to stop, and Rick’s mouth attending to his heated member and cooling it like rain on fire. 

Bill let out a sigh, swallowing to keep the cotton-like dryness in his mouth from the desert wind at bay. His amber gaze flickered back and forth, half of his attention on the long stretch of asphalt and the other half fixed on the young man taking him deeper and deeper down his warm, tight throat. Cipher’s hand balled into a fist in Rick’s hair- he needed it  _faster. **Now**_ **.** He began to pull and push his companion’s head up and down his length, penetrating the depths of his throat until he could hear Rick cough and choke back gags, encouraging the boy to move  _fiercely._

The demon’s vision blurred from both the pleasure and the drugs, road and horizon meeting in his view to become a blurred gradient of blue and black. Rick’s talented performance brought a moan to Cipher as he felt the knot in his stomach begin to tighten, his breath hitching in short, sporadic gasps as he spoke.

“Fuck Ricky…Your  ** _mouth.”_**

\--------------------------

He felt Bill’s hand tightly tangle in his messy hair, the hand which began to push him down hard and wrench him back up fast and furiously. Quickly he grabbed onto the top of Bill’s thigh to maintain at least some degree of control; he’d barely eaten anything and despite Bill’s penchant for skull-fucking he had not yet rendered his gag reflex completely inert. As predicted the pace was fevered and as Bill’s solid length hit the slick wall deep at the back of his throat again and again he gagged in response, pushing back against Bill’s legs keen to avoid covering the demon’s jeans in hot bile. Given Bill’s natural aversion to bodily fluids he was aware that emptying the soured small contents of his stomach all over the demon’s lap would probably result in the barrel of the colt being placed against his temple.  _Fuck_ , but part of him wanted  _that,_  to feel that gun forced into his mouth, tasting the metal as the weapon was thrust as deep and hard down his throat as the cock currently brutally impaling his face, the click of the safety being removed….. _Christ_ , he was so aroused now, he tried to force the feeling down knowing it was unlikely he could coax a hand-job out of the demon while he was driving; admittedly, he’d already tried.

As he heard tell-tale moans erupt from Bill he smoothed his hand over the demon’s stomach muscles to feel them tighten.  _“ **Your** mouth.”_  He hummed around the solid length knowing It wouldn’t be long now, the knowledge spurring him on to force down the urge to retch and move with vigour to bring the demon to a quick climax in the hope that he could do so before Bill lost control of the vehicle which he could already sense was starting to veer. Pulling his head up with an audible ‘pop’ he started to pump the beautifully thick and angry looking member, mouth wide and expectant. “ _I want it, give it to me.”_  He blurted hastily before opening again and waiting for Bill’s climax to hit the back of his throat, to  _taste_  it, to  _savour_ it like a prize.

\---------------------------

The demon groaned in protest as Rick’s mouth slowly popped off of his length, heated and needy erection still demanding all of the boy’s attention. Bill was not one to hide vocalizations of his own pleasure, audibly panting and moaning as his companion pumped his erection in his hand.

_I want it, give it to me._

The words uttered from Rick’s lips caused Cipher’s nails to dig into the flesh of the other’s scalp, dragging him up into a fevered, urgent kiss. The knot in the demon’s stomach tightened, threatening to pull apart, if not snap, at any moment.  _Fuck,_ with the narcotic still rampant in his system Bill was practically _itching_  for release, begging even, bucking his hips up to thrust into Rick’s hand like a sex-depraved manic. He was bound to lose control of the car at any moment. He wrenched the boy’s head back down near his member, cursing as his partner continued to pull on his length.

“ _Fuck Ricky, I’m close, I-”_

The demon was cut off by the guttural, loud moan that rose from the depths of his chest. Warm, long, silvery strands of hot release shot onto Rick’s mouth, lips and cheeks, Bill’s grip on the back of the boy’s head still firmly holding him in place to rightfully claim his prize as he came down from his high. It came in rapid waves, length twitching and pulsing in his partner’s hands until the demon was finally spent, leaning back onto the leather of the couch.

He stared at the road for a while, exhausted and entranced from the desert heat and physical satisfaction. Dusk was finally falling onto the horizon, and the bright, flashy, iconic sign which promised fulfillment of all their guilty pleasures came into view.

**_Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada._ **

The demon turned to face the other as he drove, a sleazy grin widening on his face.

“A blow job in two fucking miles. I’ll be damned.  _Ready to party, Ricky? **AHA!**_ **”**

**\-------------------------**

Rick grinned around the demon’s cock as he felt the final remnants of Bill’s fevered and noisy orgasm flood his throat and splatter wildly across his cheek as he came up for air. He waited until Bill had finally released him from his tense grip before collapsing back against the passenger seat, quite surprised to see Bill hadn’t driven them off the road and stranded the car in a sandy ditch. Drifting his fingers across his cheek he smoothed the splattered seed into his mouth, wiped his hands on his jeans then leaned over to lock Bill in a sticky salty kiss, knowing the demon liked to taste himself on his lips. Breaking it off, he reached into the backseat to grab two bottles of beer and a fresh pack of smokes. He sat back down just in time to see the sign they had been waiting for, confirming they had finally reached their destination and would soon reach the bright lights of their sinful city destination. The knowledge that they had arrived was enough to force him to adjust the erection in his jeans in an attempt to force it down with the promise of some attention later. Slipping two cigarettes into his mouth he lit them and then passed one to Bill along with a bottle of beer.

 _“Always ready.”_  He grinned, clinking the glass bottom of the bottle with Bill’s. They had timed it perfectly it seemed; dusk was settling in the desert illuminating the sky where the city sat just over the horizon. Pursing his cigarette between his lips Rick turned up the [ **stereo**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9MO1KyNUOIs&t=ZmVlNTZiYjNlYzk1MTYxN2RmZWQzYTJiMDIxOTBiNDQ4MDllNDU4ZSxQNGg2YVUyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148152095337%2Fvegas-lights-1979-evil-rick-and-bill&m=1), reached for the Colt 45, sat up on his knees and fired it directly up into the air.  _“Viva Las Vegas!”_

_\----------------------_

The demon took the beer and cigarette graciously, allowing the smoke to escape at the corners of his cheeky grin, watching Rick adjust himself in his jeans. It was the ultimate trifecta of sensations- beer, nicotine, and the salty sweet taste of the demon’s own release. He was jolted from his trance by the echo of the Colt, laughing as his companion fell back into his seat. “ _That’s the spirit, kid!”_ One hand gripping both the beer bottle and the steering wheel, another hand strayed to find Rick’s covered erection, giving it a firm squeeze as a smirk graced Bill’s features. “I’m gonna take care of that  _real_  soon. Turn you into a moaning, writhing mess on a king-sized bed.”

The low, flirtatious growl in Cipher’s voice only lasted until the first ray of bright neon light caught his golden gaze. He had forgotten all about the salivating tastes on his tongue, about the beautiful boy with a face covered in his release in the seat next to him. For Bill, the world had suddenly come to a crashing halt, finding himself entranced by the rampant scent of cigarette smoke, expensive liquor and ornate casino carpet. Towering buildings shelled in husks of intricate décor and the promise of debauchery at every floor. He took a sip from the bottle, hoping the alcohol could help him return to reality because the demon  _swore_  this could only be a dream. But the images kept reeling before him, of women and boys alike waving at the pair, of the hot desert sun melting in the background to allow the cascade of colors to take its place. He turned the Thunderbird into the first structure with a vacancy sign- an enormous place by the name of  _Harrah’s._ The engine faded as Bill snatched the key from the ignition, handing it off with a tip to a young valet boy and popping up the trunk of the car to grab their belongings. Thankfully, Cipher had taken the short time spent at the gas station to be semi-responsible for once in his eons-long life, hiding all of the illegal substances delicately within the suitcases. By the time they left, every pill, every drop and every single speck of narcotic powder would more than likely be absorbed into their system.

The Thunderbird roared off into the parking structure with the valet at the wheel and as the demon took in the glowing scenery before him, allowed it to infect and caress every fiber of his very existence until he could not separate between his own voice in his head and the sinful beckoning of the indoor casino, Bill’s mind trailed back to the Colt 45 being aimed into the air upon arrival. It was more than just a moment of celebration - perhaps it was more of a warning of their arrival to anyone who had heard the gunshot.

He finally turned to face Rick, pinching the boy’s jaw between his fingers and forcing him to stare straight back into his amber eyes. “We gotta get cleaned up, pull out these suits we brought. And then you… _You_  are my first indulgence for the night.” Bill gave his companion a gentle peck on his sweat-slicked forehead and spun the boy around, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they walked into the mass of smoke plumes, drunken gamblers, and ringing machines, each holding their respective bags and footsteps in sync.

\----------------------

Dealing with him ‘real soon’ didn’t feel soon enough, but Rick flashed the demon a smile in response and swallowed down his impatience, something he only ever did for Bill; the demon was worth the wait. It was then that he saw the neon lights reflected in the demon’s amber eyes and he turned towards the illumination gradually rising out of the desert as they hurtled towards it in the open-top Thunderbird. Silence fell upon the car as they both seemed to sit in quiet awe; they’d been planning this trip for some time and now that they were finally here it seemed surprisingly surreal. The dusk of the dessert soon faded to be replaced with black sky and bright lights and as they entered the valley and finally reached the strip. As Bill slowed the car down Rick removed his shades to allow the garish neon illuminations to dazzle his eyes as well as his mind, hanging his head out the side of the car to catch the breeze and the attention of passers-by.  They had only just entered this flamboyant and unapologetic gambling mecca and already he found it compelling and repulsive in equal measure; he fucking  _loved_ it.

As Bill drove them up to the entrance of a towering, expensive looking hotel, Rick shoved the colt down the front of his pants and jumped out of the car then stood staring up at the giant structure, the skyline now starting to make his head spin. His attention snapped back to Bill as the demon snatched at his chin commanding his undivided attention. As he felt the demon’s hot lips caress his forehead he fought the urge to tempt him in and kiss him hard and instead settled for the feel of the demon’s arm around his shoulder as he accepted his suitcase from him.

As they entered the hotel Rick became explicitly aware that their current attire did not match that of the rest of the hotel’s current clientele. The looks he received ranged from blushes to condemnation and admittedly they all made him want to strip off and run through the hotel completely and gloriously naked, but they’d already been thrown out of one place for such behaviour, so he restrained himself and settled behind Bill as the demon approached the reception desk.

He heard Bill begin to speak and couldn’t help but keep interjecting. “A big room” he commented over Bill’s shoulder. “With a bar.” He continued to listen. “…and a huge bed.” The demon shot him a look, a look he knew well, Bill’s signature ‘shut the fuck up Rick’ look and so he fell silent and instead huffed dramatically and instead wandered around the hallway, picking up random objects and flashing the norms teasing little winks. A little girl of no more than 4 or 5 reached up and pulled on his t-shirt.  _“Mister your pistol is showing.”_

He pushed the gun further down his pants and stretched his T-shirt then grinned at her.  _“Thanks kid.”_

_“Are you a cop Mister?”_

_“Yeah I am.”_  He replied, without a moment’s hesitation.  _“But I’m undercover, so shh…”_

 _“Shhh…”_  she replied with a giggle before skipping off. When Rick looked up he saw that Bill was being handed room keys,  _finally._

_\-------------------_

For how they were dressed, it was a pleasant enough ordeal. The receptionist was a quirky blond with a smile that seemed practically painted on, but the fear in her icy blue eyes sparked each time her gaze met with Bill’s glowing amber glare. Of course, in this moment the demon had meant no malice to her. He was simply annoyed by his young companion leaning over his shoulder and interrupting his practiced pitch. Finally, he shot Rick a scowl, and the boy sauntered off. He shook his head. “I apologize. My friend is very particular about his tastes.”

The receptionist feigned a laugh, obviously attempting to not sound so nervous under the demon’s intense watch and failing. “Oh it’s quite alright. How long will you both be staying with us Mister… Jack Meoff?”

The demon had to bite back a giggle. The dumbest alias he could think of was the first he’d gone with, so stupidly obvious it wouldn’t even raise suspicion. “Just a few days, but if it stretches beyond that I’ll be sure to let you know, beautiful.”

Cipher gave her a teasing wink and his signature shit-eating grin, causing a rosy red blush to rise to her cheeks as she handed the keys over. “Thanks, darlin’.” Bill left the desk, coming back to find his friend shoving the pistol further down his pants.

“God Ricky, keep an eye on that thing will ya? Alright so they didn’t have any big rooms left so we just got a shabby little thing on the third floor.”

A smile grew on Bill’s face as Rick’s expression turned into one of shock, disgust and utter disappointment until he gave the boy a playful nudge. “C'mon Ricky I’m pulling your leg!” He dangled the keys in front of his partner, snickering all the meanwhile.

“Top floor baby, penthouse suite, biggest bed they got, full bar to ourselves. We’re gonna be the Kings of Sin.”

\------------------

Bill’s announcement that they were going to have a shabby room for the evening was met with a look of utter revulsion, he’d been promised better and anything less just wouldn’t fucking do. Immediately he formed a plan in his head to locate the best suite in the place, kill the inhabitants and assume their identities, he was getting an itchy trigger finger just thinking about it. His planning however was premature, the demon was simple teasing him, as he so often did. 

Pleased and relieved, he wrapped his arm around Bill as they headed to the elevator….. _”Kings of Sin_ ” he agreed stepping inside. As the entered the lift they were greeted by a bellboy, an attractive Spanish man who Rick noticed Bill was having trouble keeping his eyes off of.  _“Do you want me to blow his fucking brains out all over this fucking elevator and force you to find us somewhere else to stay?”_  He warned through gritted teeth, his hand reaching down towards the pistol in his pants, quite aware that Bill was already identifying playthings to annoy him with. Before the demon could respond they had reached the top floor and Rick waited until Bill had exited until he followed after him. Just before the doors closed behind him he caught the boy’s eye and shot him a look conveying he was already a marked man. 

The corridor was expansive and signalled the rooms would be equally so, everything was gold plated it seemed and it absolutely screamed of garish, unashamed excess; it was  _perfect_. His companion had always had a gold fetish, he was surprised the demon didn’t drape himself in it, whenever Bill spoke about ruling as a God in Egypt that was certainly how he imagined him, fucking dripping with gold from head to toe. 

As the demon turned the key and opened up the double doors Rick stood for a moment, completely awestruck, the room was less like a room and more like an apartment, _Christ_ , it was like something out of a Bond movie. It had a huge curling brown leather sofa which framed a massive perspex table. In the corner was a large, fully stocked bar and at the far end an open doorway leading through to a massive bedroom with a circular bed. Glancing behind him he spotted the hot tub in the bathroom, he’d asked for one but never imagined they’d find one. It even had a small dance floor in the corner which had an impressive stereo system positioned beside it with speakers that were 5 foot tall a piece. More impressive was the spectacular skyline sprawled out before them. The room had a full wall of glass giving a panoramic view across the bright lights of Las Vegas. Dropping his suitcase he ran towards it and pressed his nose up against the glass as he took in the scene, the neon lights sparkling in his eyes. 

_“Fuck Bill, it’s perfect.”_

_\--------------------------_

The bellboy was nothing short of beautiful, flawless toned skin that glowed and beckoned to the demon like a clean canvas, waiting for Bill to tarnish the flesh in his image. Cipher caught himself in the middle of licking his lips just as Rick’s warning drifted into his ear. He tried to bite back a smile, but failed. His favorite part of scoping out new playthings to seduce back into his bed was the blatant possessive response his companion would give without fail. The demon shot him a mischievous grin as a reply, attention only snapping away from Rick when the elevator doors opened to the top floor.

The hallway had been impressive enough, but the spacious room was considerably even more so, framed by the Las Vegas skyline dancing and shimmering against the last remnants of the fading desert sun. He closed the door, setting his own suitcase and tailored suits onto a nearby chair. The demon rubbed his hands together, a wide grin planted on his face as he gazed around the room wondering what to delve into first. The bar was inviting enough, but his bright amber eyes caught sight of the hot tub in the bathroom and immediately an idea popped into his head to allow them to settle in. 

Distracted by the brilliant panorama of the Nevada desert, Rick still had his face pressed to the window. Bill drew up behind him, letting a hand slip to the sharp bone of his companion’s hips and giving them a light squeeze, pulling the boy back against his chest planting small bites along his neck and jaw as he gradually led him into the bedroom. He pinned him into the mattress of the luxuriously massive bed, giving Rick a small smile before releasing him from his grip and stripping himself of his clothes, walking out the door. “ ** _Wait here_** ,” he commanded.

In no time at all, the repetitive clash of running water against the porcelain bottom of the hot tub could be heard in the bathroom, as well as the clink of glass in the distance. Bill finally returned, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, stark naked and clutching a bottle of bourbon in his hand, allowing it to hang just low enough to hide his crotch. A suggestive look crossed the demon’s face.

“I think it’s time we wash the last few days off, don’t you?  _Start fresh.”_

\------------------------

Rick sighed with need as he felt the tight warmth of the demon pressed up against his back, enjoying the feel of the other’s greedy hands slipping to his waist and squeezing. As Bill’s biting kisses tracked a tense trail up his neck, he surrendered to the sensation completely and made himself pliable, allowing Bill to guide him away from the window and towards the bedroom. As he was slammed down onto the mattress, immediately he started to scramble out of his clothes. Then froze as Bill barked a command. As he watched the demon leave, he fell back against the bed with an over dramatic groan and thumped his fists down. Despite his frustration, he did as he was told, he  _waited._

As he heard the unmistakable rumble of running water he bolted upright, ahh….so that was what the demon had planned. Leaping up from the bed he practically shrugged himself out of his clothes and left them in the corner of the room. Now naked, he sat back down on the bed and smacked his lips together, he could still taste cocaine, cum and desert sand and reeked of all three, Bill had definitely made the right choice. The sight which greeted him at the door to the ensuite, when he looked up was enough to make his breath hitch and his eyes swell. Bill, one arm pressed up again the door frame and the other swinging a bottle of bourbon between his legs giving him his patented ‘come get some’ look and by God did he want ‘some.’

“ _Yes.”_  He replied breathlessly, as if the mere sight of the demon had robbed him of the power of pronouncing more complex words. Rushing at Bill he plucked the bottle from his grasp and slipped his hand down Bill’s stomach to rest between the demon’s legs. Taking a gentle grip and giving him a playful squeeze, he uncapped the bottle and took a large swig. Replacing the cap he swallowed noisily and then kissed Bill hard pressing the demon up against the wall, his naked body pinning Bill’s wherever they met. Withdrawing, not wishing to push his luck, he paused to wipe his mouth with his arm and then walked backwards away from Bill towards the hot-tub, beckoning the demon towards him with every step. As he finally reached the porcelain tub, he turned and jumped in, causing water to overflow over the sides. He laughed and immediately sunk under the water then rose back up and smoothed his unruly hair back out of his face. Instead of taking up position at one side of the tub, he slowly started to spread himself out across the whole thing, clearly waiting for Bill to enter the tub and crash down on top of him.

\-----------------------

The demon moaned into the kiss, lost in the overwhelming taste of bourbon and head spinning as he was pushed against the wall.  _That_ had certainly stirred something in Cipher, and suddenly he could see his original fantasy melting away to form one that was much more daring. He groaned in protest when Rick pulled away from him, sauntering towards him rather  _obediently_ as he followed suit and made his way to the tub.

The water from his companion’s splash made a sizable wave, sent crashing over Bill and onto the floor, causing the demon to laugh. “Well don’t destroy the whole place  _yet!…_ Oh fuck it.” At the sight of Rick spreading himself across the length of the hot tub, he found himself unable to do anything but immediately jump in beside him, sending more overflow onto the floor and over Rick, and coughing up some water that had landed directly into his mouth. The demon flashed his companion a sheepish smile, crawling over him and settling himself down onto the boy’s lap as he reached for the bourbon and took a large swig, hissing as the burn of the amber liquid trickled down his throat.

Wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders, Cipher let himself melt into the warm water, pressing his lips and body against Rick’s and rocking back and forth on his hips. He had promised punishment to be dealt out for the incident at the gas station, had told his partner that he’d  _deal with him soon._ But something else was overcoming the demon as he deepened the kiss, some other form of desire that he always craved, but had not actually  _wished_  for in a long time. He pulled his lips away, grinding his own hardened length against Rick’s and looking down at him with a smirk. “You know that bellboy was pretty fucking cute, huh?”

The look on his companion’s face was the exact reaction Bill had been hoping for. He had seen Rick jealous plenty of times, but now he wanted to  _feel_ it for the first time, wanted to play with the envious fire that the demon was so obviously poking and prodding, fueling until it exploded. He wanted to be _consumed_  by the kid’s ferocity and rage. Continuing the motions of his hips, a lewd grin spread on his features. “But you don’t  _like_  it when I try to play with other boys,  _do you Ricky_?”

Cipher lowered his head enough to give the lobe of his partner’s ear a teasing bite, settling further into his lap as Bill uttered his desires in a hushed tone. “Maybe  _I’m_  the one who needs to be taught a lesson tonight, hm? Maybe you should fuck  _me_  up for a change.”

\------------------------

Rick’s eyes had drifted shut as the demon had slowly shifted down on top of him while kissing him deeply yet gently, as he felt Bill’s hard member slip across his own his eyes flickered open to be presented with the sight of the demon’s amber orbs burning into him, accompanying a sly smirk that caused a quizzical expression to pass across Rick’s face, an expression which vanished the minute he heard the demon’s words. The look on Rick’s face clearly demonstrated two things, one, a building, possessive rage and two, a  _warning_. He had no control over himself with it came to these things and worse than that, Bill  _knew_  it.

He knew he was being taunted, that teasing smile, those goading words and their mocking tone, it was too much, far too much. “ _Maybe I should.”_  He replied calmly. Calm that lasted all of two seconds as he grabbed the demon’s throat and used the hold to swap their positions, rising out of the bath, spilling water everywhere as he pushed the demon under the water. Wrenching Bill back out for a brief breath, he plunged the demon back under only pulling him back out again when he started to kick and struggle. Admittedly he loved this little game, the demon could throw him across the room if he wanted, but Bill didn’t know his own strength and so often didn’t risk it and so he could get away with much more than he should, pushing Bill to the end of his patience. He pushed himself down on top of Bill pressing his body hard against him whilst taking a firm grip of his soaking mop of hair and snapping his neck back.  

 _“There are no other boys.”_ He sneered, simultaneously smacking Bill’s head against the rim of the tub. _“There is only me, there will only ever be me.”_ Slipping his hand under the water he slipped it between their slick bodies and grabbed a hold of Bill’s thick length giving it a firm owning squeeze.  _“These toys of yours break so easily, they rip like paper while I serve you like steel_.” He jerked his hand back and forth, speaking through gritted teeth. “ _Don’t play games with me you piece of shit.”_

Grabbing hold of Bill’s hips he flipped the demon over so he was now lying on his front, his face just out of the water, held against the edge of the tub by Rick’s palm. The other hand he smoothed across Bill’s rear before curling a finger inside him, pushing up past his knuckle.

 _“You could bring this world to its knees at any moment, but you, you beautiful, dangerous bastard, you’d rather be down on your knees, wouldn’t you?”_  He slipped another finger into the demon’s entrance and slowly moved both back and forth, in time to each of his words.  _“Down on the floor ……being fucked hard and greedy…..just how you like it.”_ Withdrawing his thin digits he placed his cock between the demon’s cheeks and let it rest there like a threat. _“I’ve earned this, only me, say it, tell me you want it, I want to hear you fucking admit it.”_

_\-----------------------_

_Maybe I should._  

Those words, those three, beautiful, tantalizing, bone-chilling words. Bill knew what was about to happen, the grin on his face only widening as he was taken by the throat and shoved so violently under the surface. One merciful drawback to gasp in more air, and suddenly the waves crashed back over him as he was plunged to the porcelain floor, kicking and waving his arms. He couldn’t breathe, but wasn’t that  _exactly_  what he wanted? Drowning was one of the most exciting forms of asphyxiation, after all. The flood of liquid filling his puppet’s lungs, the blurring of his vision, only serving to make his already-hardened member throb with excitement.

Cipher was finally pulled to the surface, coughing up the contents of his windpipe, body confused between its desperate need to for air and the demon’s own desire emanating from every pore of its skin. The crack of his skull back against the wall of the tub only served to bring forth Bill’s chaotic laugh, staring back at Rick with wide, maddening, honey-gold eyes as his manic cackling echoed on the pristine white walls of the bathroom. This was his favorite part of submission- the fact that he could be beaten into oblivion, torn from the inside out and no matter what he would end up laughing, end up a writhing, needy mess, just as he was now as his companion tugged on his length, threatening him through gritted teeth, pressing them together, wet skin on wet skin. The truth about submission for the demon was that it was hardly submission at all - it was just another ploy to get someone to hurt him, another manipulation to get someone else to pummel and knock the shit out of him until he was howling in a hysteria of laughter.

As he was flipped onto his stomach, face smashed against the tub, something escaped Bill’s lips that was somewhere between a whine and a breathy moan, pushing back onto the single finger Rick had inserted into him and rotating his hips. His breath hitched as another digit was tucked inside and pulled in and out, in and out until the demon didn’t know the difference between his uncontrollable giggling and his groans of pleasure, giving the other a disheartened look as the fingers were withdrawn.  

 _I’ve earned this, only me, say it, tell me you want it, I want to hear you fucking admit it._  

Cipher hissed back at him, teeth gritted in some expression that looked to be a grin, but far too wide to simply express  _joy._ He settled further onto his knees, spreading apart his legs and smoothing his own hands back to his rear to pull apart his cheeks, presenting his puckered entrance to the other and shuffling his hips. Half of the lewd gesture was out of obedience, compliance…but the other half was pure, utter mockery.

“ ** _HAHA!_** Earned this? Please. I’m still thinking about that bellboy’s tight little ass, that smooth, clean, unmarked skin. You haven’t earned  ** _shit_**  yet, boy.” Bill licked his lips, burning amber gaze steady on Rick, never daring to detach from his companion’s hazel stare. “ _But you’re about to. **Come on, Ricky. Make me forget him. Show me what you got.”**_

============================================================

That was  _not_  the response he had expected or indeed wanted. He sat for a moment staring at Bill, letting the words sink in fully. Piece of shit baiting him like this, like  _he_  wasn’t good enough, like  _he_  wasn’t the greatest fucking lay of the demon’s life, no,  _no,_  this wouldn’t fucking stand. 

 _“Make you forget him, oh I’ll make you fucking forget him.”_ Leaping out of the bath Rick grabbed Cipher’s soaking wet hair and used it to wrench the demon from the tub, spilling water everywhere. Once the demon was standing he gripped the back of Bill’s neck and walked them into the lounge only stopping once to pick up his gun and his knife, without a moments’ hesitation he slipped the Colt straight into Bill’s mouth. Before the demon could knock it out of his hand he carefully squeezed the trigger to edge back the hammer.

 _“Behave._ ” He warned with wild eyes as he used the gun to guide the demon towards the door. Opening it he walked them both out into the hallway of the hotel, still soaking, still completely naked, walked them out all the way to the elevator, which he immediately called. 

Within seconds it had arrived and as the door opened he slowly kneeled, tracing the ready to fire gun down Bill’s dripping wet torso, poking it into his stomach as he jammed his knife into the Elevator mechanism to force the doors to remain open. 

The Elevator boy looked stunned and terrified by the sight before him, two young men in their twenties, naked and soaking, one holding a gun and the other laughing hysterically, he was pressing the door close button with so much panic the very sight of it made Rick laugh out loud. 

 _“You want him?”_  He bellowed at the demon, pressing the muzzle of the gun against Bill’s forehead, so hard that it had already started to leave a red mark. Drawing his fist back he hit the kid full force in the face and watched with amusement as the bellboy immediately slumped over to spit out blood and a decent selection of teeth. 

As the bellboy looked towards the gap of the door Rick moved the gun and pointed it between the boy’s eyes,  _“You fucking move kid and I blow your fucking brains out, capiche?_ ” The bellboy whimpered and looked towards Bill, presumably and  _wrongly_  assuming him to be the more rational of the two. 

 _“Go on then you piece of shit…”_ He placed his hand on the small of demon’s back and shoved him towards the boy. _“Show me how fucking special he is Bill!”_

_\------------------------_

The sight of the whimpering bleeding boy, the barrel of the gun pressed against his forehead, the feeling of Rick’s unbridled rage radiating from his body in such surging power that it nearly matched the heat of the demon’s own fire. It was all just  _too fucking funny_. Here he was, his life being threatened, his companion ready to pull the trigger and blast his brains out all over the wall any minute and the psychotic asshole was  _still laughing._ It was all so surreal to him, Bill was even laughing at himself, at his completely abnormal, fucked up reaction.

When the bellboy was met with the pistol between his eyes and the demon felt himself shoved forward, suddenly something about the situation lost its thrill. Or maybe gained some. Bill wasn’t quite sure. But what was sex without a little murder involved every once in a while-  _it was good to spice things up._

Cipher stared back at his companion for a while, crossing his arms over his chest and not bothering to hide the obvious state of his arousal throbbing between his legs. He quirked his brow, a smirk on the demon’s face, as if to say ‘ _Are you serious, Ricky?’_ Judging by the Colt still aimed at the snivelling and whining bellboy and the fury alight in his friend’s eyes, Bill took it as a yes. Giving a defeated sigh, amber orbs rolling back into his head for a brief moment, he raised his hand. A snap of his fingers, and the pistol evaporated from Rick’s hand, promptly reappearing in his own grip.

“ _Fine,_ Ricky. I’ll show ya.”

The bellboy had no time to protest, no time to cry or bargain. Bill was still staring his partner dead in the eye with a rather bored expression, not even bothering to watch or take joy as he unloaded every single round left in the Colt onto the young man’s body.  _Bang_ , and the first bullet cracked through the boy’s skull, splattering grey matter and shards of bone against the wall of the elevator, leaving him dead on impact. Another  _bang_  into the corpse, leaving his face bloodied, fractured, disfigured and jaw blown apart. Another  _bang_  straight through the back and embedding the shell into his hitched lungs.  _Bang, bang, bang,_ went the back of his knees, the joints at his elbows, the spinal cord at the base of his neck.  _Bang, bang, **bang**_  until there was nothing left- no recognizable features, no sign that the now blown-apart body had been anything but the steaming pile of blood, bile and entrails, it’s stench consuming the elevator shaft. The demon kicked the corpse back against the wall, pulling the knife from the elevator mechanism, and tossed both the blade and the gun back to Rick. Slamming the casino floor button, the double doors closed and lowered, as did the body. 

Bill stood for a moment, giving his companion a smirk and shaking his head, before nonchalantly striding off back towards their penthouse suite and beckoning Rick to follow. “Can’t ever take a joke can you, ya crazy fuck? Fine you big baby, you earned it. Come on now, I wanted hot tub sex.  _I’m gonna get it.”_

\-------------------------

The demon flashed him a look which smacked of disbelief and faint disapproval and then curled up into a smirk. When asked if he was serious, he didn’t answer, surely it was fucking obvious he was serious,  _deadly_  fucking serious, he’d leave this place naked, arrested and in handcuffs if that was what it took to prove to the demon that he wouldn’t be toyed with like this, he  _wasn’t_  a plaything, he was a _partner_.

The next few minutes seemed to pass in fast flickers, flowing past so quickly that it made Rick’s head spin. The gun in his hand seemed to evaporate and within a few seconds appeared in his companion’s hand. Bill’s gaze upon him was unfaltering as the demon discharged round after round into the bellboy but Rick hardly noticed, he was too busy watching the bullets shred through cartilage, shatter bone and spray blood, distorting every area of the kid, rendering him inhuman, no longer a person, simply a mess. Everything red, the boy, the lift, the splatters across his waist and chest, he could even taste it in his mouth; he’d been standing too close and had moved closer to feel more of the impact, believing Bill would protect him from any ricochet that resulted.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it ended and before he could properly comprehend what had just happened Bill had guided him back out of the lift, handed him the gun and knife and sent the elevator back down to the main floor. Rick stood there holding the weapons completely thrown by the situation, it simply wasn’t how he’d expected things to go down. He watched speechless as Bill walked off back towards their hotel room beckoning him to follow muttering something about hot tub sex.

He stood for a moment and then looked down at his gore splattered chest, naked, soaking, covered in blood and now holding both a gun and a knife; it didn’t take him long to realise he should probably get back in the hotel room as soon as possible.  _Fuck_ , he hated when Bill made him follow him like an obedient fucking dog, and he would too of course; Bill wasn’t the only one enticed by the idea of hot tub sex. The difference of course was that now Rick had no idea whether he would be giving or receiving, there was simply no telling when it came to Bill, but one thing was certain, whatever happened, it was always what bill  _wanted_  to happen.

Walking back into the hotel room he caught sight of himself in the mirror and smiled, he was fucking painted with blood, it was in his hair, across his cheeks and patterned his chest and stomach. Long streaks had already began to mix with the bath water and were now dribbling down and beginning to collect in his crotch. Bill however was fucking spotless and there was no way he was allowing that. Collecting some of it up in his hands he immediately ran at Bill, charging him from behind Rick pressed his blood slick body against the demon’s back before smoothing his wet hands around Bill’s stomach and down his thighs. Biting the nape of Bill’s neck, he raked his fingers back up Bill’s thighs to grasp and the demon’s hardened length _.  “The Police are going to be here soon…”_  he breathed against Bill’s neck whilst wantonly rubbing his own demanding erection back and forth across the demon’s firm rear.  _“I’d like to cum in you before they get here.”_

_\------------------------------_

The warmth of blood painting his stomach, thighs and back caused the demon to lean back into his companion’s touch, head resting against Rick’s chest and looking up at him with a twisted grin. Bill’s glowing amber eyes were drooping, captivated, as they always were after a good bout of violence. The scent and taste of iron and death was Cipher’s most effective aphrodisiac, not to anyone’s surprise.

Feeling Rick bite down on his neck and grasp his length, he hissed - a cooling gesture, helping to douse the flame burning in his gut. The demon moaned, twisting himself in the boy’s touch to face him. His golden gaze wandered over his partner, utterly entranced by the site of him - dark, intense hazel eyes framed by the crimson splatters of blood. Slowly, Cipher’s arms snaked around Rick’s waist, pressing him closer and allowing the running streaks of blood on their bodies to smear together, allowing their lips to collide. Bill wanted a taste, a taste of  _everything -_ the magnetic young man in front of him, the bellboy’s steaming insides, the traces of beer and cocaine still on Rick’s lips.

Pulling away and leaning back to admire his companion once again, a wide, lust-drunk smile spread across the demon’s face. “Police?” he snorted. “ _Please_. They won’t be a problem.” Bill leaned in once more, leaving a peck on Rick’s lips and pressing their blood-slicked foreheads together.

“What’s the rush, sweetheart? Don’t you want your prize? I mean…  ** _You did earn it.”_**

The expression on his face widened to a grin as Cipher fell to his knees, eye contact never waving and watching his companion’s face as he inched closer and closer to the floor. Something about the sight of his partner covered in blood and entrails had completely overcame him, something that was making him much more  _obedient_  than he normally was, even for his own forms of submission.

Running his cheeks along Rick’s length, the demon sighed, shifting to settle in a comfortable position on the hard bathroom tile and nuzzling into the boy’s blood-soaked crotch. Having drawn back with his tongue swiping along the kid’s cock, he leaned forward once more, relaxing his throat and taking Rick into his mouth.

\-------------------------

Rick shuddered as he witnessed the look slowly spreading over the demon’s face, it was, he had to admit, his favourite, most likely because it was the one that was most rare. It was a subtle collection of things really, the dreamily little smile, the drooping eyelids, the love drunk look on his face, all signs that Cipher wanted him more in that moment than he wanted anything else. There was nothing more arousing to Rick than that sight, it was like praise without words, Bill could have anything he wanted, just with a causal snap of his fingers, but he didn’t want just anything, Bill wanted  _him._

As the demon’s warm tongue slipped into his blood red mouth, Rick moaned in response; the demon’s sharp fingers were digging into his hips so hard he thought he might raise them both off the floor. Bill’s words were practically whispers as he called him sweetheart and promised him the fulfilment he so badly craved and was, as each second passed, craving more and more. He watched wide eyed as Bill lowered himself down to his knees, oh God _yes_ …the thought already echoing in his mind as Bill continued to look up at him with something almost akin to obedience in his eyes. The pleasure the demon could provide with his mouth was admittedly something that had overwhelmed Rick on a number of occasions, but it was something he was only granted when Cipher was in the right mood. 

As Bill moved forward, his lips nearly touching his erect length, Rick’s breath hitched, his arms spreading out against the bathroom wall to stop himself from grabbing at Bill’s head, the anticipation almost too much to bear. When Bill finally took him into his throat, he released the deep breath he’d been holding and gasped with need as he watched blood spread around the demon’s smile. The sensation was sublime and when coupled with the sight of Bill’s face, taking such enjoyment from him, it was damn right intoxicating. 

His hand gently fell to his side before reaching forward to shift around Bill’s jaw almost lovingly then reach up to rest softly on his head, not daring to dictate the demon’s motions.  _“Fuck…yes…._ ” was all Rick could say as his head fell back against the wall, his eyes pointed towards the roof but entirely unfocused as he completely surrendered himself to the demon on his knees before him. Even in this position Cipher could hold dominion over him _, Jesus_ , he could barely think let alone speak. 

\----------------------

The demon slid his mouth along his companion’s length with careful reverence, heavy lidded golden eyes clouded with so much lust it could have made them dim to mask the shadow of nightfall, their warm glow now the only light in the bathroom. The brush of Rick’s fingers along the skin of his cheeks caused heat to rise to Cipher’s face. It was never acts of lewdness that brought about a blush on the chaotic entity’s face, no, it was  _always_  this. The tender, borderline loving touches and lingering moments of silence spent gazing on his partner’s sweat-slicked skin, watching every hitch of his breath, every ripple of pleasure that rode through his muscles in a rapid wave, every curse that dripped from his tongue in a whisper or a hiss and followed with a bite of his lip. 

Bill wanted to be  _closer_ , shuffling forward on his knees, close enough to feel the heated excitement radiate from his companion’s body. Cipher needed to touch him, to match his warmth with the singe of his own fire threatening to spark from just beneath this surface of his skin. His palms rose to rest against Rick’s thighs, slowly sliding upwards over the boy’s blood-slicked skin to his hips, digging his fingers into the flesh and gripping the sharp edges of pelvic bone to push him and pin his partner back against the wall. He continued the slow, bobbing rhythm of his mouth, twisting his tongue around the other’s cock and savoring the melded taste of iron and pre-cum.

The demon hummed against the sensation of his companion’s length penetrating the depths of his throat, nuzzling the tip of his nose into Rick’s lower belly before finally withdrawing from him. It wasn’t often he did this, evoking a small cough from Bill before he looked up at his companion with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face. He was still on his knees, licking the blood from his lips and love drunk gaze still steady on the boy. His chin rested on the soft skin of his partner’s stomach, finally speaking in a melodic tone.

“Have I been a  ** _good boy_** _,_ Ricky? _”_

\--------------------------

Rick’s eyes widened as the demon shuffled forward, the tighter, _closer_ sensation forcing him to huff out an overwhelmed breath of arousal as Bill’s hot hands clung to his thighs and drifted up to grip his angular hips forcing him flat against the wall. Rick could barely breathe, his eyes locked with Bill’s as the demon nuzzled against his stomach, taking such obscene pleasure from his cock that Rick’s body was almost shocked into rigidity in its attempts to put all of its efforts into holding back the waves of sensation that threatened to group together and push him over the edge. He gasped when cold air hit his wet length as it was finally released from the demon’s tight, warm throat. 

‘Have I been a good boy Ricky.’

Jesus fuck, those words were almost enough to make him cum on the spot straight into the demon’s softly smiling face. 

 _“Uhhh…..”_  He breathed, trying to compose himself, but failing. The demon had rendered him a gasping, dizzied mess, but quickly those chaotic threads bound together into singular need; a need to be _inside_ Bill. That lurching, itching craving quickly took hold to become a shouting burning ache and as it did so Rick found his words again. 

 _“Mmm…..so fucking good.”_  He replied, his voice deep with lust.  _“But I know you can do more for me, can’t you?”_

Reaching for Bill he smoothed his hand around the demon’s jaw as he slowly moved down the wall to crouch in front of him. His hand moved to the demon’s chest edging him backwards down towards the floor, moving forward with every movement Bill made to ensure there was never more than a couple of inches between them, their eyes hopelessly locked. When he finally had Cipher on his back he pressed his body against the demon’s to hold him to the floor, his hands gripping onto Bill’s knees to force his legs apart and settle himself between them. Bending over him he kissed the demon deeply, smiling against his lips as his erection slipped straight across Bill’s. Taking his cock in his hand he teased the head around Bill’s entrance, looking at him like a starved animal. _“Are you going to be a good boy and let me fuck you?”_ He asked, spitting into his hand and slicking himself up before pushing in the tinniest amount and withdrawing. “ _Hmmm?”_

_\----------------------------------_

The smile on Cipher’s face only widened as his partner gasped at the release, the demon taking the few moments of his vulnerability to leave gentle pecks up and down the length of Rick’s cock. The world no longer existed outside of his burning desire to pleasure the young man standing before him. Chills jumped along his spine as his companion’s expression changed, darkening with a lustful gaze and looking down at the demon as if he were prey. In this moment, Bill was rendered not so confident in saying that he wasn’t, even if in submission he still held dominion over Rick.

 _But I know you can do more for me, can’t you?_  

Gazing up at him, utterly entranced, Bill finally found his voice. “ ** _Plenty.”_**

Dark hazel eyes reflected Cipher’s own pools of molten gold as Rick locked him in a captivating stare- one that  _commanded_  him to follow every instruction, one that simply wouldn’t  _allow_  him to refuse. He sighed, leaning into the boy’s warm touch until he was slowly pushed down against the hard, cold tile of the floor. The sensation caused the demon to yearn for body heat, relieved as his partner loomed over him and pressed into him, slick with bellboy blood and the last remnant drippings of hot tub water, fevered skin rubbing against fevered skin.

Bill melted into the kiss, willfully spreading his legs at Rick’s touch to his knees and wrapping his arms around the other’s neck, pressing their lips together longer, deeper, until finally the demon broke away with a gasp as he felt the head of the boy’s cock push into him. Eyes still firmly fixed on his companion, Cipher squirmed beneath Rick’s body, hips bucking up and beckoning him, no  _begging him_  back inside.

 _Are you going to be a good boy and let me fuck you?_  

The demon was doing his best to maintain composure, but failing miserably. A rapid nod was his response, letting his head fall back to the tile floor as his heated fingers sparked and dug into Rick’s skin in desperate attempts to pull the boy forward.

“Yes, sir,” he breathed out, clearly too enamored with the idea of Rick’s length inside him to gauge just how unintentionally obedient that statement had  _really_ been. His own erection throbbing, Cipher needed release, and he’d do or say just about anything to get it at this point. “ ** _Fuck me. Please.”_**

\--------------------------

Rick sighed as he felt the familiar heat of those hot palms that sizzled his skin like electrical burns when the demon was being playful, when Bill didn’t, as was often the case, intend to carve thick strips of black char into his skin. 

It was rare to see Cipher in this state, so utterly compliant with instruction, so needy for release, and the sight of it Rick found to be overwhelmingly arousing, he wanted to drink in every sight and sound of it. The demon was not normally gentle with him, indeed there had been a number of occasions where Bill had nearly killed him during sex, simply because he failed to understand the frailty of a normal human body. That in conjunction with the fact the demon often neglected to take into account his own increased strength meant Rick had once too often choked out the word ‘stop’ as he realised his friend was about to go that little bit too far and potentially render him a corpse.

This encounter was occurring at an entirely different pace, something that became more than explicit as the demon begged Rick to fuck him.  _Christ_ , Bill was pretty when he begged like this, those intense amber eyes staring at him through the face of the beautiful golden haired boy Bill had picked for a host and Rick relished fucking.

 _“Good boy.”_  he breathed, positioning himself against the demon’s entrance and edging his way in, releasing a delicious shudder caused by the pleasure of the slick sleeve of muscle now gradually encasing him. He was slow at first, respectfully so, keen not to do anything which might flip the demon’s mood, he liked him like  _this_ , under him, writhing and looking at him like nothing else in the world existed, like nothing else  _needed_  to exist. Of course that could only continue so long, the more he moved in and out of Bill the more he needed it faster, deeper and  _harder_. 

Bill’s back was sliding across the wet floor and so he grabbed the demon’s throat to hold him in place and ensure he could reach deeper depths. As he continued to thrust into him, he couldn’t help tightening his grip, squeezing the demon’s neck as continued to plunge in and out of him at a quickening pace, enjoying the sight of Bill’s face slowly turning red and strained.  _“I’ll let you breathe when I think you deserve to.”_  He growled, the sound of slapping skin almost drowning out his words.  _“Fuck…”_  he stuttered, far too aroused by the sight of Bill looking so strangled, he was going to lose it if he didn’t slow down, but he didn’t feel he could. 

\--------------------------

Being called a “ _Good boy”_ never failed to add an entirely new layer of filth to these encounters. Bill reveled in these moments where his companion had made him succumb to the highest threshold of obedience he’d allow, complete submission that Cipher had so often refused anyone else.

The demon arched his back, a huff of hot air escaping his lips as Rick pushed into his puckered entrance and sank into the tight sleeve of muscle. His bright golden eyes were stuck on the other’s gaze, not even daring to waver elsewhere. The bright Vegas lights and piercing sounds of the big city were all lost in the background, wiped from Bill’s mind as his attention focused solely on the beautiful boy above him who was inching his way further and further towards the demon’s core. Cipher’s heated palms trailed down Rick’s back, reaching for the soft skin of the boy’s hips. Finally his companion was sheathed to the hilt, a low moan erupting from deep within the demon’s chest as his fingers sparked with flame and were quickly doused, digging into his partner’s flesh to hold him there. Bill didn’t want to use his power for this once,  _no._ He wanted to allow Rick complete control, something he had never done before. The very sight of him, hovering over him with a predatory stare and caked in blood had somehow rendered him powerless, unable to ward off any advances he might make.

The thrusts were slow at first, deliberate, with the demon gently grinding forward to meet the sharp edges of Rick’s hips best he could as his slick, wet body slid against the tile. He wanted more,  _harder,_ **deeper.** And judging by the frustrated look that fell on the boy’s face, that was exactly what he was about to get.

The hand that flashed to Cipher’s throat and squeezed was more than welcome, evoking a wide grin to curl across the demon’s features. He couldn’t help but spread his legs further, desperate and greedy for the quickened pace to  _hurt,_  to be  _violent._ And he wanted to communicate that in any way possible.

When he  _deserved_  to? Fuck, the beautiful threat nearly made Bill climax immediately, the knot in his stomach growing tighter with the increasing pace and the hiss in his partner’s tone. One of Cipher’s warmed hands finally left the boy’s hips, clasping over the grip Rick had on his throat and speaking through chokes, every word stealing more and more oxygen for it.  _Worth it._

 _“_ You….r-really want to teach me a lesson,” he coughed out. “You’ll ha-…have t-to squeeze  **harder.”**

\---------------------------

He felt Bill’s legs widen apart for him, a clear indication that the demon wanted as much as he could give,  _no_ , probably even  _more_  than he could give. Bill was insatiable, far more than any human he had ever met and he could take more brutality than anyone he had ever know, stretching his flesh vessel to the limits of its tolerance and sometimes past them. He was instantly reminded of this when Bill encouraged him to grip harder, which he did, immediately.

Rick was giving it all he had not even knowing if it would be enough, thrusting so hard and fast now that it was starting to hurt. He wanted it to hurt of course because that meant it was hurting them both and Bill  _loved_  to be hurt. His teeth gritted and his eyes closed tightly in concentration, he gripped the demon’s neck so hard that his hand started to shake and he felt something crack, well not crack exactly, more of a burst, he wasn’t sure. As it happened his eyes snapped open to check if Bill was okay, but the demon merely looked amused at his concern. Fuck it, if he was going to do this he was going to do this  _properly_. Pulling out of Bill with a sticky slurping sound he stood up and made his way over to the corner to pick up the dis-guarded knife. Returning he trailed the sharp tip down the demon’s hard cock and around his balls.  _“That wasn’t your lesson.”_ He stated flatly, his hand curling around the handle of the blade. “ _This is.”_ Without pausing he shoved the blade straight up inside the demon’s rectum, then carefully twisted it to cut into it at both sides, at a safe angle then threw the bloodied blade across the floor. Taking a deep breath he plunged his cock straight back in, this time being greeted with a warm bath of thick blood which seemed to pump afresh with each new greedy thrust.  _“Good boy._ ” he growled his voice raw with arousal as he watched the blood flow from Bill to wash straight back over his cock and balls. Falling on top of the demon he started to fuck him as hard as he possibly could, grinning like the cat that got the cream as he felt his cock stretching Cipher out in every available direction, expanding the wound.  _“Go on demon, scream for me, make me cum.”_

_\------------------------_

Cipher whined in protest as his partner withdrew from him, feeling considerably empty and unsatisfied, bucking his up to beckon Rick back for more. The demon was so caught up in his attempts to fulfill his own arousal, he hadn’t noticed his companion grabbing the knife in the corner of the bathroom. 

“Rickyyyy come back,”he pleaded, an obvious pout on his face. Bill had been consumed in the choking pain around his throat like a daydream, left writhing and needy on the cold bathroom floor when it had been torn from him. The demon was about to open his mouth again, begging for Rick to come back to him until his golden eyes snapped open at the sudden tingle of icy, sharp steel tracing down his painfully hard erection. 

Bill craned his neck, wide gaze caught in a frantic back and forth between the perverse look on his partner’s face and the blade’s tip edging closer and closer to his waiting entrance. Nothing in the world could prepare him for the pain this was about to cause him. But he didn’t want to be prepared. It was even  _funnier_  when he wasn’t prepared.

The knife was shoved into him so violently he cried out, body arching up off the floor as the smooth edge of steel twisted and tore at his insides, leaving his puckered entrance nothing but a bleeding, shredded, gaping hole. The demon now laid in his own growing pool of bright red, his screams fading into his usual manic laugh. The swift replacement of the blade with Rick’s cock was both a welcome sensation and a horribly excruciating one, the massive girth ripping his wounds open even further. And still, when his friend fell on top of him, fucking him with so much force it  _burned_ , Cipher’s legs drew up to wrap around the boy’s waist, coaxing him, encouraging him as the demon stared up to meet his hazel gaze, howling and crying with laughter. One incredibly hard thrust caused him to shriek, and even though the pain never subsided, Bill found himself pushing his hips down onto the kid’s cock to meet his fevered, brutal thrusts.

“ **AAHAHAHA! FUCK _!_** _”_ He felt the knot in his own stomach tighten, cock twitching and throbbing with impending release. “Harder, Ricky.  **Faster! Please!”**

\-----------------------------

That screeching manic laughter always seemed so loud and powerful that Rick thought his ear drums might implode, its shrill tone seemed to reverberate through his very bones right down into hidden depths. It was both hilarious and terrifying in its resonance; there was something distinctly unnerving about a being that laughed like it was being tickled when it was being stabbed, God how he _loved_  it though. Anyone else would be screaming and crying, begging him to stop, but not Bill,  _no,_  Bill had wrapped his legs around him and was practically forcing him to fuck harder, so hard that it felt like he was no longer pushing into a cavity but instead he was simply impaling himself into ragged sinewy flesh. 

 _“I can’t go any fucking harder…”_  Rick growled through gritted teeth, increasing his pace, already considering strapping the knife to his cock if the demon asked him again. The increase and the fresh gush of blood which shot out of the demon and splashed across him was entirely too much for his system to take and within seconds the sensation and sight of it had pushed him towards an early climax. Rick wasn’t concerned about cumming first, he usually did, he was concerned that if the demon  _didn’t_  come right now, Bill might decide to exact the same injury upon him and he knew for sure that he, unlike Bill, wouldn’t be laughing all the way through it, no if anything he’d probably end up in the Emergency Room receiving complex bowel surgery and that wasn’t quite the visit to Vegas he had envisioned. 

 _“I can’t…..”_ He tried to communicate that it was over, he couldn’t hold it back a moment longer but he simply couldn’t finish the sentence, still, he didn’t need to, it was already happening. _Jesus fuck…_ ” he gasped hoarsely as he felt himself start to release inside Bill in time to deep desperate thrusts. Immediately he grabbed the demon’s cock and started to beat his fist back and forth, forcing himself to continue even as he slowly started to soften, he needed Bill to cum now before the demon’s blood-lust grew, before the fucker flipped him over, slit him open and fucked him into the God damn floor. 

\---------------------------

The sensation of his partner plunging in and out of him, hot release flooding his bloodied and torn insides only brought the demon closer and closer to the edge. Bill managed to keep the knot tightening and straining in his gut from pulling apart and collapsing. He didn’t want to give up, not just yet. Not until he came  _inside_  something. His submissive states only tended to last so long, and he’d behaved  _plenty_  for one night.

A breathy laugh fell from the demon’s lips as the boy so desperately tried to escape the wrath of Cipher’s ever-growing lust, tugging on his erection at a furious, nervous pace. But Bill had no intention of creating more mess at this point, no. Despite the obvious wild flicker like flame in his gaze, the look that told Rick the demon wanted nothing more than to pin him down, reach for the knife and return the favor, Bill wouldn’t dare. The kid knew his own strength, but Cipher never did. He’d surely hurt him, if not  _kill him_ somehow if he plunged the blade into his body.

There would be no more bloodshed, not for this time. But the demon was most  _definitely_ intent on sharing it. He smirked, hiding any obvious expressions of his impending release as his fire-hot hands tenderly smoothed down his companion’s back, finding their resting place on his hips.

“Oh come on now Ricky,” he hissed. “It’s no fun when you try to  ** _rush me.”_**

Sinking his nails into his friend’s flesh, he flipped Rick onto his back and pressed his own weight into him, lining up his stiffened, throbbing girth and pushing past the puckered entrance. The demon groaned, fully sheathed in the unprepared, tight sleeve of muscle, the fresh blood dripping from his own wounds providing the only lubrication as he began to indulge himself.

For as fevered and unrelenting as the movement of Cipher’s hips were, the pace was deliberate. Bill could only inflict so much force in his puppet’s torn state, and so instead aimed for an approach of careful reverence, folding his arms just above the top of his companion’s head to prevent him from sliding across the stained, slick tile. Already having been at the edge of his climax since the bellboy’s murder, it lasted all but a few minutes. The demon’s bright amber gaze firmly locked on the boy as he bottomed out at the final thrust, riding out his high and releasing inside Rick until finally he collapsed onto the other.

Bodies sticky with sweat and blood, faces flushed and lungs heaving for air, Cipher finally spoke between gasps, voice hoarse from both his dry throat and his exhaustion as a smile curled on his features... “Couldn’t… couldn’t let you have  _all_  the fun.”

\---------------------------

Bill’s tone and his words were a hidden warning, one practically hissed in his ear which caused Rick to slow the frantic jerking, his body naturally tensing in preparation for what it suspected was about to happen. Within mere seconds the demon had used his strength to flip him over and he’d barely had time to blink let alone respond when already Bill was pressing his firm girth against his wholly unprepared entrance.  _“Bill…I…”_  Too late, the demon had pushed in and past any kind of tolerance Rick might have to take it and he could do nothing more but crane his head back and moan at the ceiling and hope to God Bill came before the blood he’d used as lubrication became too thin and squeaky to provide anything other than discomfort. Bill was being slower than usual thankfully and it made the encounter seem slightly more intimate somehow lessening its violence which was admittedly ever present in their encounters like this. 

Rick closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the demon’s arms near his head, holding him in place against the floor to reach deeper depths. As Bill pushed particularly hard he forced a fierce gasp from Rick, the young man’s eyes immediately snapping open to meet with the amber hue of the demon’s, an expression of pained pleasure consuming his face. He continued to force breath out as he felt Bill finally erupt, he always enjoyed this part, to feel it happen  _inside_  him, to know he had  _pleased_  the demon and to know, more importantly that it was likely there wasn’t further violence to come and he would indeed live to see another night. Being with Bill was dangerous, the demon was utterly unpredictable and highly volatile; that was why he liked him so much. 

When Bill collapsed on top of him he lay there for a moment catching his breath, his entire body shocked into stillness by the quick and unanticipated sensual assault. Slipping out from under the demon, his hand slapped across the floor until he finally found his trousers and his cigarettes. Lighting two he passed one to the demon and stretched back against the floor, releasing a satisfied groan as he inhaled. 

He cast his eyes over his companion and then over himself, hmm, they had intended on taking a bath together to get clean after their long drive but as far as he could tell they were now filthier than before they had started. 

 _“I need a fucking shower.”_  He chuckled pulling a bit of the bellboy’s brain matter out of his blood matted pubic hair just as an intrusive knock sounded at the door.

\-------------------------

_I need a fucking shower._

“Yeah no shit you need a shower. Thanks.” Taking the cigarette and placing it between his lips, Bill breathed out a laugh. “Fuck we both do. Here I was thinking we were going to take a  _bath_. We always end up like this, don’t we? Someone else’s blood on our hands…” Cipher flashed his partner a grin. “I _love_  it. But we gotta clean up if we wanna go get shitfaced and cheat this town out of its money.”

The very state of them, something that was so habitual that no matter how much they tried to wash off the filth it would always return. First the hot sand and sweat stuck to their bodies from the days spent driving through the desert. Now, the blood and viscera of a young bellboy, murdered without a second thought only because an immortal, all-powerful demon thought he had a nice ass. Too bad his death wasn’t nearly as pretty as his face.

Just as he reached for his boxers, the knocks against the penthouse door caught Cipher’s attention, and he couldn’t help but grin.

“ _This is the police, please open the door.”_

Bill practically jumped to his feet, shimmying into his underwear and pulling his companion up alongside him. Speaking in a hushed tone as the authorities continued to incessantly shout and hit the door, the demon looked about as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. Then again in his mind, some most delightful presents had just dropped themselves off at their door, practically wrapped in pretty paper and ribbons and just  _waiting_  for Bill and Rick to rip them open.

“I have a  _wonderful_  idea, and I think it just might be the ticket to get away with _anything_  for a couple hours. Let’s off these assholes and take their uniforms and car for the night, go for a joyride on the strip and take the night by storm dressed as a couple of cops. It’ll be  ** _perfect!_** Follow my lead.”

“ _We said open up!”_

“Just a moment fellas!” Cipher called back in a sing-song voice. Still caked in crimson layers of muscle chunks and bodily fluids- from his body, from the bellboy’s body, from Rick’s body, Bill yanked his companion alongside him to the door to swing it open. The two policemen at the door glanced over the sight of the pair before them in utter disbelief and disgust,. The demon only returned an innocent grin, as if the situation was a completely normal part of his every day routine. Granted, for Cipher and Sanchez it basically was.

The men in blue still caught in a trance, Bill broke the ice by chirping a cheery greeting. “Well  ** _hello_**  officers! How can we help you?”

\-------------------------------

Blood splattered and cotton-wool brained, Rick barely registered the fact the Police were at their hotel room door. It wasn’t until Bill hauled him off the floor that he even realised they had company, he tried to grab his underwear as the demon shimmied into his own but the demon’s grip on his wrist was too damn tight. Instead he was wrenched towards the door stark bollock naked and incriminatingly covered in thinning dried blood and thick yellowed bile. Rick’s face was one of horror as the demon approached the door, an expression which completely contradicted that of his insane companion; Bill looked like something fantastic was about to happen, all Rick could think about meanwhile was the fact that one of the cops might, upon seeing him, try to shoot him directly in the face. 

He listened as Bill expounded his mad plan and at first it sounded like a crazy mixture of strange fantasy and complete whimsy, kill the police at the door, steal their uniforms and their car at the point where they were undoubtedly about to be arrested for murder? As the idea sunk in further and really took hold, Rick started imagining how fucking good he was going to look in that uniform and how the cuffs and nightstick could be used to violate his demonic friend later, mmm yes,  _perfect_. 

He gave Cipher at little nod to indicate he was ready to go along with whatever was planned and then took a deep breath as Bill finally opened the door. The moment which occurred straight after was definitely one of the most surreal he had experienced in his whole life; the Officers look shell shocked by the state of them, one semi naked, the other completely naked and both covered in a foul cocktail of body fluids, cooling cum and blood. The sight of such visible disdain and disgust caused Rick’s dick to twitch into life once again and as one of the Officers caught sight of it just as Cipher sung his little greeting in their stunned faces it all became too much for Rick and he burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. The laughter seemed to break the tension but not in any helpful way because immediately the Officers reached for their weapons and were holding the two of them at gunpoint. Rick glanced towards Bill with a knowing smile anticipating what was going to happen next.  _“Oh dear boys, you really, really shouldn’t have done that.”_  He cooed, waiting for Cipher to respond. 

\----------------------

His companion’s laughter was contagious, causing Bill to join his friend in his fit of hysterics, bending over and clutching his stomach. Watching Rick’s length twitch and stand at attention only confirmed the demon’s thoughts. Both of them weren’t even scared, they were just amused by the entire ordeal, if not aroused.

Obviously, it wasn’t too funny to the cops.

When Cipher’s ears caught the click of the safety on a pistol, he stood straight again, staring down the barrel of a gun with a smirk curling on his lips. The boy’s expectant smile only served as an agreement to the demon - it was always this way; that look on his friend’s face serving as some sort of malicious permission slip for Bill to simply do his worst, to show that the situation could indeed still escalate, even at gunpoint.

Turning back to the officers, Cipher’s signature wicked grin spread ear to ear. “Now now, there’s really  _no need_  to make this situation more tense than it is, huh? Ain’t you guys ever heard of a little  _comic relief? **HA!”**_

The younger of the two was the one to snap back at the demon, his elder partner obviously being the wiser and remaining quiet. “ _We’ll take our chances mister. We’ll do what we gotta do, so you just shut up and listen to us!”_

The demon’s manic stare, widened and washing to a bloody crimson red focused solely on the rookie, his now-distorted, radio-feedback voice hissing between his gritted and still-grinning teeth. “Do ͢wh͘a͏t y̨o̕u̶ g͝o҉tta͜ ̧do?̛ **_T̡h͞e͠n s̛o will̡ I.”_**

Slowly, Cipher raised his hand. And with every inch further that the demon lifted his pointed finger, the young officer’s body suddenly became more and more rigid like a wooden board- unable to move, even to heave his chest up and down to catch breath, Bill’s power keeping his target perfectly still. As the boy’s eyes frantically looked to his partner for help, the other man could only stare, quite obviously too stunned to move. The last thing this rookie would ever see was the Cheshire cat grin of a pissed-off demon, his angry, blood red eyes, and the single index finger and cocked thumb that now mimicked the stance of his gun, pressing against his sweat-slicked forehead.

Bill cocked his head to the side, the same display of faux admiration he always gave his victims. “It’s a pity really. You had guts, kid. Tsk tsk tsk…Just had ‘em with the wrong motherfucker, huh? Had to come and rain on my parade…” Pressing his fingertip further into the skin between the officer’s brow, until his nail drew up the smallest drops of crimson blood and Cipher snickered at the sight. The next uttered word fell from the demon’s lips in a hushed whisper, imitating a moment of intimacy between a predator and his prey.

“ ** _Bang.”_**

A bright flash of blue sparked at the demon’s hands and zipped straight through the officer’s cranium at bullet-like speed. On the body’s forehead, the wound was push-pin like. But it had blown through the back of the rookie’s head, the entire other half of his skull blown apart and leaving a gaping, blackened hole and exposing brain matter and blood. Cipher withdrew his hand, letting the cop’s limp corpse collapse to the ground in the puddle of his own bodily fluids and viscera as he blew out the smoke across his fingertip much as cowboy would a gun in some old Western movie.

Just as the remaining officer dropped his pistol and turned on his heel to run, Bill simply snapped his fingers again and a teal, chain-like material erupted from the floor and wrapped itself tight around the escapee, dragging him back into the penthouse. The demon promptly shut the door behind him, shooting Rick a simple smile as the man struggled and screamed at their feet.

“I think I’ll let you take this one, Ricky. Consider it a  _really_  early birthday gift.  ** _HA!_** ”

\---------------------

When the naive young Officer told Cipher to ‘shut up,’ a dark little chuckle escaped from Rick as his body tensed with eager anticipation. He watched in rapture as the demon puppeteered the foolish young lawman like a flesh marionette, but there were no safety strings and this was not a playful dance, _no_ , here there could only be  _death_.  He closed his eyes to listen to the demon tease the boy, enjoying the fresh menace in Bill’s voice, the tone of which caused an involuntary shudder in response.  _That_  was the voice that whispered tauntingly in his ear when Bill topped him,  _that_ was the voice that brought him down to his fucking knees each and every time.

Bang.

Rick’s eyes snapped open just in time to watch the back of the Officer’s skull spectacularly explode instantly covering the corridor in bright blood, gristled gore and chunks of sloshed brain matter, the violent impact embedding numerous pieces of shattered skull in the drywall, sharp as tiny cat’s teeth.

As the other tried to escape, instinctively Rick moved to chase after him but quickly ascertained there was little need; Bill had the guy tethered in seconds. As the kicking, screaming Officer was pulled into the hotel room and the door slammed shut behind him, Rick took the opportunity to snatch the cop’s gun and strike it across the old man’s head to prompt him to keep his damn mouth shut. Hearing Cipher’s invitation an unwholesome smile sinuously spread across Rick’s face, one directed straight into the face of his new toy. Rick had become physically aroused by the sight of Cipher’s recently undertaken execution and that seemed to be unnerving the older Officer even more than the gun Rick was waving his face.

 _“Take off your uniform…_  He snarled _. “I’m going to need it later, and I don’t want it to reek of your defeat.”_  The guy was curled into a protective ball and seemed to be suffering from some kind of shock. A quick kick to the man’s stomach with a warning that the next would be harder, soon worked to snap him out of it and prompted him into action.

As the cop stripped Rick piled up the items of his uniform and placed them in the corner out of the way. “ _You can keep your underwear.”_  He growled with clear disdain as the other hesitantly started to remove them. He had no desire to see that, the guy wasn’t in the least attractive.

Taking a few steps back Rick located one of his boots and fished out his switchblade, which he opened out in front of his face to momentarily gaze at his own sharp gleaming reflection.  _“Tether him by his neck and raise him off the ground, but give him air.”_  He said to Bill, the demon’s expression instantly prompting him to add a hasty  _“please.”_

As he watched the Officer rise up a few feet into the air he moved forward to score a scratch across the width of the man’s jiggling belly, before moving to the window to open it wide. Stepping one foot out onto the balcony he stilled for a moment enjoying the cool night air. Moving back he grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him, still hanging in mid air, over towards the window ledge.

 _“Guts in or guts out?”_ He asked with a semi-serious expression as the Officer cried hot tear which seemed to fall down his cheeks in time to each of his desperate squealing gasps for air. 

 _“Out I think.”_  Drawing the knife deeply down the man’s chest with all of his strength, he dragged it down through his abdomen stopping only when he reached his crotch. Moving behind the screaming, wailing, dying cop he turned to Bill and flashed him a wink as he lifted his leg and placed his foot on the man’s rear.  _“Gravity will do the rest.”_  He insisted as he firmly pushed his foot against the man’s ass causing him to stumble out over the window ledge to pledge the entirety of his lacerated guts to the ground below in a thickly wet steaming heap all the while the demon continuing to suspend the man horizontally. Turning to Bill he gave a little nod for the demon to release the tie. As he heard the body fall he rushed to the window sill to watch the hollowed out corpse splatter across the concrete enjoying the sights and sounds of the screaming panic which had now begun to ensue as a result.

==============================================================

 _Tether him by his neck and raise him off the ground, but give him air._  

Giving his companion a scalding look through murderous, slivered red eyes, the demon flashed an obvious warninh. He had quite enough of being ordered around that day, especially after the younger one had demanded Cipher shut up.

_Please._

Better.

The glowing blue chain had been wrapped around the officer’s neck just tightly enough to suspend him in the air, every once in a while the demon unable to resist giving him a slight choke. Watching the boy work was always a treat- it was the way he did it, the malicious growl in his voice and the utter arousal and joy written all over his face. It lit up his companion’s usually darkened, brooding hazel stare, gazing over his victim and toying with him in movements fueled by pure delight. 

 _Guts in or guts out?_  

Cipher didn’t need to wait for the answer- he knew what Rick would choose. He  _always_  knew what the boy would choose. The demon wondered if this was due to how much time they had spent together, Bill causing a significant influence on the indulgence of his murderous habits. Or maybe, this was simply who the boy was. Who he had always destined to grow into, a dangerous killing machine. But Cipher figured it was probably a combination of both. It took guidance to ground such power, but such disregard for a stranger’s life did not just come from  _anywhere._ No. Bill knew fully well that even  _before_   ** _he_**  had won his omnipotence, he had discovered a deep-seated thirst for blood and chaos. He was born with it. And so was Rick. 

The demon snapped out of his admiring trance as the cop’s scream pierced his puppet’s ear drums, causing him to wince and his pupils to shrink dramatically, focusing solely on the scene at the window. The beautiful cascade of crimson blood that erupted from the policeman’s belly, the stench of steaming entrails as they were shoved from his body and down onto the sidewalk below. The resulting cacophony of terrified wails of those below… _Music_  to Bill’s ears.

Cipher gave a delightful little purr, smiling and releasing the emptied corpse to crash onto the concrete far below with the rest of him and walked over to the stark naked, bloodied boy. A gentle hand cupped Rick’s cheek, pulling him in as the demon pecked his forehead and then tilted chin up to stare directly into Bill’s now calmed, reverent golden gaze.

“Nice work Ricky. Think it’s time we get cleaned up,  ** _don’t you_**?”

\--------------------------

Rick leaned into the soft touch, a wild smile still spread widely across his face as the other gave him a tender little peck for a job well done. He bathed in the praising light of Bill’s bright stare feeling immediately warmed by it. It was rare for Rick to give the faintest fuck about what other people thought about him, but with Bill it was different, with Bill it wasn’t really about showing off or undertaking acts of unnecessary bravado,  _no_ , it was simply about living up to demon’s expectations and where possible,  _exceeding_  them. 

As Bill spoke he looked down at himself and chuckled, he was covered in all manner of encrusted gore, bright blood and congealing body fluids.  _“Perhaps a shower this time._ ” He countered, explicitly aware that their previous attempt to get clean via a bath had actually only succeeded in making them even more filthy, in more ways than one. 

\-----à

Half an hour later both emerged from the bathroom clean and fresh as babies and within a few minutes were dressed in the dead cop’s uniforms. Rick had taken the younger man’s clothes and was already complaining about the crotch riding up.  _“Jesus fucking Christ how did that guy fit his junk in here!”_  He moaned pulling and wrenching at the material and jumping up and down in an attempt to shift something,  _anything_  around that might make them more comfortable. It was no use, he’d just have to get used to them. 

As he slipped on his belt, his fingers tracing the cold steel of the handcuffs and the smooth length of the thick black baton before finally wresting on his gun holster, his eyes flickered towards Bill.  _Fuck_ , Cipher looked damn good in a Police uniform, so good in fact that it was causing Rick’s trousers to become even tighter and he could do nothing but grimace in response to the increasing constriction. 

 _“Fuck you look good.”_  He breathed, unable to stop himself from passing some kind of comment at the glorious sight in front of him. Unbuttoning his top shirt pocket Rick retrieved some car keys and threw them over to the demon.  _“Shotgun.”_

_\---------------------_

Cipher gave his companion a smirk, eyes intently watching the sight of the boy’s pants growing tighter by the very sight of Bill in uniform. He did his best to stifle a laugh as Rick struggled with the fabric of his clothes. “I  _know_  I look good. And you look like someone painted those damned things on ya.” The demon gave him one more glance over, resting a hand on his hip and giving his friend a wink. “….But you don’t look that bad yourself, kid.”

Snatching the keys from the air, the corners of Bill’s mouth drew up into a most mischievous grin. There was always a certain  _joy_  in killing someone and taking their place. A joy that he couldn’t explain other than the simplicity of putting on what was essentially a costume, running around causing all of the chaos his heart desired, and then simply leaving the mess to be pinned on a corpse. He couldn’t wait to get behind the wheel of a police car…Shit, siren and all.  _Imagine_  the possibilities, the disruption,  _the intimidation_  they could strike into the very hearts of anyone they pleased. To be pulled over for what someone thought was a speeding ticket only to be at the mercy of Rick and Bill. 

Still, he found himself laughing. He’d never know why Sanchez trusted him to drive. The demon had a license for this puppet, but he’d barely passed the driving exam by the skin of his teeth. Probably not surprising, considering how many times he had found himself chased by officials for a wide variety of traffic violation. The term  _road rage_ hardly began to encompass his habits.

Drawing up behind his companion, Cipher withdrew his own handcuffs and dangled them in front of the boy, their smooth and silvery surface glinting with the reflections of the Las Vegas strip from the panoramic window. His other hand found Rick’s hip, giving it a firm, demanding squeeze. “I cannot  _wait_  to get you in these later… But first….”

Bill’s grip flashed to the trousers of his friend’s uniform, hooking his thumbs through a belt loop on either side and drawing the fabric all the way up to Rick’s waist, constricting his crotch even more with a forceful, painful wedgie. The demon jumped back towards the door, laughing and spinning the handcuffs on a single finger as he sang back to the other. “ _Catch me if you can, Ricky!”_

And with that, Cipher bolted out of the door towards the elevators.

\------------------------

Rick  _always_  asked Bill to drive, mainly because Rick always ended up far too drunk to drive and on some occasions almost too drunk to breathe. Plus when they had been involved in accidents, the demon had always protected them both from the impact and flying debris; that made him best placed to be the one who drove them into things, which was frankly inevitable.

Rick’s eyebrow cocked as he watched the demon’s waggle the handcuffs from his fingers in an almost sultry pose while feeling the demon’s hot hand at his hip. He leaned in towards him trailing the tip of his nose up the demon’s cheek just as Cipher gripped his trousers and pulled them up,  _hard_. 

 _“Teasing bastard!”_  He shouted as he watched the demon flee from the room at a speed he simply couldn’t match. Instead Rick lit a cigarette, smoothed his hands through his hair and headed out into the hallway. Already knowing the lift was out of action he took the stairs jumping down them two at a time until he finally reached the bottom. Heading out into the reception area there was still no sign of Bill, he figured the demon had headed straight out for the Police car, the sound of sirens that suddenly burst into life from the parking lot certainly suggested so. 

Rick’s attention was suddenly caught by a pair of shiny things, well girls actually, girls that seemed to have a thing for a man in uniform, a fiery red head and a blonde bombshell, he didn’t know their names, he hadn’t bothered to ask, it didn’t seem important. After a couple of minutes of talking he had successfully convinced them to go on a ‘ride along’ wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, he walked them out to the car. Admittedly his first instinct had been to take them both back up to the hotel room but the room was covered in blood with a naked corpse propped up on the sofa like it was watching TV, it just wasn’t an option this time. 

 _“Ladies…”_  He grinned as he saw Bill’s face. “ _Why don’t you both accompany me into the back seat…”_ Curling his hand around the throat of the redhead, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _“Mmm something tells me you’re the bad one.”_ He whispered, gripping the nape of her neck and holding her as tight and stiff as an unruly kitten to push her into the back of the vehicle. 

\-------------------------

Bill had, admittedly, been far too pre-occupied with the idea of fiddling with emergency sirens to take notice of any young women in the lobby. Not even two minutes in the car and Cipher was already finding ways to  _fulfill_  his line of duty - pressing every button on the console to blare the various warning signals and flash bright lights, using the megaphone to do voice impressions and tell puns. This said  _officer_  was getting plenty of strange looks from the other hotel guests in the valet. Stares of curiosity, and stares of annoyance.

Now though, with a bombshell on one arm of his best friend and a feisty redhead on the other, he was most certainly feeling the beginning pangs of jealousy and opted to clean his act up. Sanchez may have been bad at sharing Bill, but in the demon’s opinion he was even  _worse_  when it came to sharing women. As they approached, Cipher glanced in the rear view mirror to smooth back his blond locks and casually leaned back into the driver’s seat, one arm lazily stretched across the front leather interior.

 _Why don’t you both accompany me into the back seat…_  

**Oh no you don’t.**

“Now Deputy Sanchez, let the beauties  _choose_ where they wanna sit huh? I mean they  _are_  our guests.” He shot the blonde a wink, lips curling into a flirty smirk that played on his features. It took all but a few seconds for the girl to become absolutely enthralled the demon. Rick had only had his victories with women because Bill had rarely put much thought into it - lately, he just seemed to have a fascination for the young men he stumbled upon. Mostly because he loved watching his companion drain their blood and splatter their brains. But tonight, he was having a craving- a craving that the young lady with golden locks to match Cipher’s predatory gaze could satisfy.

“Whaddya say, honey? Might get a little cramped back there.” He grinned, taking off the blue uniform cap from his head. “I’ll let ya wear the hat, maybe even play with the  _stick shift.”_ The corny emphasis on his last words obviously had a dirty double meaning, but she giggled and hopped into the front passenger seat of the car, tucking her hair into the hat and nestling against Cipher’s chest as he started the engine. He glanced over his shoulder, mouthed a “ _Fuck you, Ricky,”_ with a wide smile on his face, and drove out into the colorful mecca of sin presented by the Las Vegas Strip.

==============================================================

Rick released a low growl of frustration as the blonde reached for Cipher’s hand and settled into the front seat; he’d wanted them  _both_ and when it came to women, Rick didn’t like sharing his _toys_. A smile returned to his face however as the demon mouthed the words “ _Fuck you_ ” with a shit eating grin and of course he mouthed the same thing straight back. 

As they drove down the strip the demon kept setting the lights and sirens off in an attempt at some kind of tune, it certainly seemed to entertain the wide variety of drunken human life that covered every stretch of pavement made apparent as groups of them started waving and jeering at the patrol car as they passed. Rick had downed the contents of his hip flask and had his head hanging out the window like a wet dog attempting to dry off. At one point he leaned half his body out of the vehicle just to high-five hookers as they drove by, woman who seemed happy to receive his smile, as opposed to the citation they’d expected. 

After stopping for hot sweet coffee and sugary donuts because Cipher had insisted he wanted to play the cop part properly, Rick, with clearly only one thing on his mind suggested they take the car out into the desert. As they headed away from the bright lights and big casinos, Cipher turned on the radio and Rick immediately grimaced at the [ **tune**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DtedBrEY9FNw&t=NjNhMjhmZGI0OWJiNWUyMTE1NzFlOWE0ODk4NTE4OTAxYWQ2N2I3ZSxQNGg2YVUyWA%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae08tys6qmBclck560OCkag&p=http%3A%2F%2Fevilgsanchez.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F150537619617%2Fvegas-lights-1979-evil-rick-and-bill&m=1) **,** _Jesus,_  this was what the Officers had been listening to when they’d rolled up to the hotel to arrest them? 

 _“Oh, I love this song!”_  The blonde lit up smoothing her hand up Bill’s thigh. Rick was banging on the metal grating that separated the two halves of the car but Bill merely flashed him a side smirk and turned the volume up…. _Motherfucker_. 

Determined to ignore the terrible music now flooding the police car, Rick turned his attentions toward the redhead beside him. Within two minutes he had liberated himself of his shirt and had spread the girl out over the back seat. Unclipping her suspender belt he buried his head between her thighs only rising up for air when she screamed at him. 

 _“You….you bit me!”_  She shouted with indignation slipping her hand down to her thigh and examining the blood on her finger tips with unreserved horror. The girl in the front of the car turned her head, her blue eyes instantly locking with Rick’s, her interest clearly sparked _, hmmm_ …maybe he’d picked the wrong bed fellow after all. Instantly she disappeared out of sight, clearly too involved with whatever Cipher was making her do as he was driving.

 _“It’s hardly deep.”_  He countered, wiping a couple of tiny flecks of blood off his chin before grabbing her waist and lowering his head to suck and then bite far more deeply this time puncturing into the soft skin of her inner thigh with both rows of his sharp teeth. Now the scream was real and he laughed as she placed her tiny feet on his chest and kicked him off, rising off her back to sit upright. The brisk slap he received across his face wasn’t entirely unwelcomed and as a natural reflex he slapped her back, something she didn’t react well to at all.  Grabbing for his gun she pointed it at his face with shaking hands and he couldn’t help bursting out into hearty laughter; he’d left the safety off.  _Still,_ only three days ago Cipher had fucked him with a much larger gun also with the safety off, so this, well this was hardly shit your pants time, was it.  

 _“Safety’s on.”_  He muttered, his voice now low and dangerous and laced with menace as the girl in the front started a weak attempt to talk her friend down. As the redhead fumbled to locate it he snatched the piece from her and gripped her chin hard with his other hand, as if he was about to reprimand her.  _“It wasn’t really.”_  He laughed, keen to rub in her nativity as he moved the gun closer, slowly tilting the muzzle to the side to show her just as Cipher drove into a pothole. 

_BANG!_

_“Jesus fucking Christ!”_ Rick’s ears were ringing so loudly that the only other sound he could hear was that of the blonde in the front of the car screaming her fucking head off. He was blinded by red, his face soaked in it as bits of……yep, _bits_ of the redhead were slipping down his cheeks then slopping wetly into his lap. He sat there in complete shock for a moment, the sharp stench of blood and sulphuric scent of gun smoke permeating his scenes as he tried to wipe the crimson from his obscured vision.  Grabbing for his shirt he used it to clean his face, grimacing as he plucked a sharp splinter of skull out of his forehead, finally getting a good look at the near headless corpse now sat next to him.

 _“Will you fucking do something about **that**!”_  He shouted at Cipher as the screaming girl in the passenger seat grew more and more hysterical about the unexpected and untimely death of her friend.

\-----------------------

It all happened in a cataclysmic blur. Cipher had hardly been paying attention to what was happening in the back seat, working to keep the pretty blonde’s attention even with her friend squealing and shrieking in the back. Rick was just working his usual magic with the ladies…Well, so he thought.

Bill’s hands flashed to cover his ears as they hit the pothole.  _Fuck_  that was _loud!_ The ringing in his puppet’s ears was unbearable - lucky enough for them, they were practically in the middle of nowhere at this point. The police car made a sharp, sudden turn into the desert sand off the side of the road as the demon killed the engine. He finally turned around to witness the blood-soaked leather seats, the splinters of skull and chunks of flesh and brain matter stuck to the windows and slowly slipping down the glass. His head was still buzzing as he shouted at his companion over the girl’s terrified cries.

“ ** _What the FUCK Rick! What the fuck did you do!”_**

They continued yelling at each other like this for a number of minutes, Bill screaming insults at Rick and the boy demanding he shut the blonde in the passenger seat up. Between her shrieks and the elevated tempers of the two men, Cipher had enough. One source of noise had to go, and it was  _obviously_ the witness.

The demon forcefully shoved open the driver’s side door and slammed it shut, storming to the passenger seat and dragging the screaming girl out by her long locks of golden blonde hair. Shit, he’d  _liked_  this one too.

Grabbing the baton off of his belt, Bill held the young woman down into the dirt by her neck and struck the once-pretty face repeatedly, until her features resembled the likes of a twisted, bloodied Picasso painting. He could’ve just used the gun, made it easier on himself, but his ears were ringing enough already and only fueling his rage. The weapon came down with loud  _cracks_ , spraying blood and small shards of skull across the sand as Cipher put all of his force behind each swing. Silence hadn’t been good enough, continuing to work out his rage longer than needed and pummeling a dead, disfigured corpse into the ground. Finally, with a deep breath, he sat back on his heels before rising to his feet.

He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping blond tufts in frustration.  _Fuck._ What a goddamn mess. Bill stomped towards the trunk of the car with a scowl, finding exactly what he’d been hoping for- spare uniforms, water bottles and a shovel. The demon shouted to his partner from outside.

“Drag whatever’s left of that redhead onto the other. Come back here and rinse yourself off and change, I gotta dig a fucking ditch and burn these things because of  _you, **asswipe.”**_

**_===========================================================_ **

Bill was screaming at him but he couldn’t hear a word, the demon’s voice was completely drowned out by the ringing in his ears and screams of the girl in the passenger seat. If it hadn’t been for the metal grating Rick would have taken care of her himself. The locking system in the rear of the patrol car meant that he couldn’t get out until Bill  _let_  him out. 

It didn’t really matter if he could barely hear Bill, the demon wasn’t letting him get a word in anyway. _“Look I don’t……..she was….the gun…no……..if she hadn’t fucking snatched it…..it’s not like I meant to…..fuck you……no fuck you…..wait……why…….fuck off……..stop shouting….Jesus fucking Christ Bill, shut her up will you?”_

When Bill finally stepped out of the car and wrenched the girl from the passenger seat Rick found he was finally able to breathe, the ringing in his ears persisted but by now it had lessened considerably. As he listened to the demon beat the girl to death in the dirt he looked over at the headless corpse sitting upright next to him. Feeling the urge to lift its skirt, his fingers danced over the thin blood soaked material and started to lift it up but stopped as he heard Bill shout his name.  _Fuck_  he could tell just by the tone that Cipher was absolutely furious. 

He banged on the greasy blood smeared window until Bill eventually got the message and opened the door to let him out. He nodded as he was given instructions, keen to not upset the demon further, then entered the rear of the car to pull out the remains of the girl, well those that didn’t wetly slip straight through his fingers anyway. Humphing the corpse out of the car and across the desert sand, he stopped as he reached the other girl, Christ the demon had done a number on her and still what was left of her was in a better state than the headless one hanging limply in his arms. Dumping her body down he moved back to the rear of the car and started to strip down out of his bloodied clothes just as the demon had demanded. 

He stood there in his underwear shivering in the dark as he poured bottled from a large flask over his head, face and hands which it seemed were the most blood slicked. Fuck it was cold and as much as he knew he shouldn’t, he couldn’t help but complain. “ _Fucking freezing, bullshit water._ ” He hissed shaking his head like a wet animal drying off before smoothing his moist unruly hair back and slipping his damp body into new and it seemed, even more constricting clothing. 

Once dressed he opened up the door and glanced into the backseat,  _eugh,_  it was disgusting.  _“What are we going to do about the car?”_  He asked, quite aware they couldn’t take it back into the city looking like this. 

\-----------------------

As the two bodies lay side by side, Bill snapped his fingers and both corpses went up in a bright, blazing flame. The scents of burning flesh hung thick in the crisp night air of the Nevada desert. Cipher screwed up his nose, the grimace on his face an obvious display of his disgust and disappointment. He turned his attention away from the now-melting bodies, stripping and pouring a bottle of water over his blood and ash caked skin, shaking off the cold droplets. Fuck, hopefully these girls put  _cremation_ in their wills.

Buttoning up the blue shirt of the new uniform and glancing into the backseat, the demon groaned in annoyance. “There was some little shoddy place just outside the city. We’ll drive as far as we can, leave it there, destroy it and just waltz back in. Shouldn’t be more than a quarter mile walk from the place… Come on you fucking  _moron_ , get in.”

Once the pair had climbed into the police car, Bill made a sharp U-turn, revving the engine and speeding down the highway, leaving a pile of smoldering bones somewhere lost in the desert sand now behind them.

Joe’s Diner looked as if it were about to fall the apart at any moment from a simple tap on its rotting wood frame. How the place was still operating and passing health inspections was something Cipher couldn’t figure out for the life of him. Stepping out of the car with Rick, he glanced over the dusty neon sign - a single one that read  _closed._ They’d parked far enough away from the joint, but Bill wasn’t so keen on having something  _else_ become collateral damage to the kid’s ill-handling of a gun…. Oh who was he kidding, yeah he was. The demon had been under the impression the building was abandoned though. This was a most unexpected surprise. And it’d be a shame if the diner was finally put out of its misery before providing some use to him.

Bill found his stomach grumbling at the thought. Shit it’d been a  _while_  since they’d actually eaten a meal. All they had were road snacks in the car and alcohol, and once they had reached the hotel Cipher was so focused on getting fucked he’d forgotten about his hunger. He gave a kick to one of the wooden beams of the diner’s porch, quirking his brow when it  _didn’t_ immediately topple over. Maybe it was sturdy enough after all.

“Fuck I dunno about you but I’m starving. Think this place has any food in the fridge or somethin’?”

\----------------------------

Rick watched as Bill kicked the wooden beam, half expecting the creaky old diner to collapse straight down to the ground, squirming in his stolen Police uniform which was sticking to his chest, wet from attempts to wash off the girl’s blood and brains. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of eating their first proper meal in Vegas in a shitty diner that looked like it should have been condemned by the Department of Health long ago. The painful rumble that twisted his gut however reminded him that their choices were limited. 

Without waiting for Bill to make a move, he drew his pistol and shot the lock of the door. The sound of the blast echoed around him and only then did he realise he should have perhaps gone for a more covert option. He shrugged his shoulders, flashing Bill and half-apologetic grin and then kicked in the door. The inside of the place wasn’t half as bad as the outside; a typical 60′s style diner, leather booths and plastic covered menus sat ready to receive the morning customers and the floor although a little sticky, was at least clean. 

Heading straight to the kitchen he pulled open the large refrigerator door bathing himself in a warm glow of light. Reaching in, he pulled out a giant Black Forest Gateaux and laid it down on a nearby worktop. Instead of searching for a knife, he scooped up a large handful of it and took a bite. “ _Fuck that’s good.”_  He muttered, taking another taste before turning to the demon who was standing in the doorway. He ventured over and extended his hand, flashing Bill a little grin as he licked the chocolate off his lips.  _“Try some.”_  he encouraged bringing the cake up towards Bill’s mouth.  

\---------------------

Fuck the very sight of that cake was so goddamn  _glorious_  after days without a proper meal… Not that cake qualified as a proper meal. Was it? It was dessert, dessert was a meal in a way. Fuck it, more filling than potato chips and beer would ever be, that was for sure. And the demon was  _addicted_  to sugar. Finding the grand Black Forest gateaux was like finding buried treasure.

Bill chuckled as his companion made his way over to him with a handful of cake and frosting. That smug little grin Rick wore always suggested something was to be  _much_  less innocent than it appeared. And the demon was willing to play along, especially for the promise of food.

Cipher wasn’t a slow eater by any means, but for some reason he felt like making an exception this fine evening - partially just to see how far the other would take this. Gingerly, the demon bit into the mound of sugar, slowly chewing and swallowing, letting his puppet’s Adam’s apple bounce with each slight contraction of the muscles in his throat. Rick’s obvious staring only made Bill smile, encouraging him to increase the lewdness of such a basic action. A hushed, wanton moan escaped his throat as he ate his way down to the surface of the other’s skin. The golden pools of his eyes damn near twinkled, flattening his tongue against Sanchez’s palm and traveling up to suck on every digit in slow, deliberate motions.

Having sucked and licked the kid’s hand clean, Bill leaned back, crossing his arms with a smirk.

“Got anymore you wanna give me?”

\--------------------

Rick watched with a perverse degree of interest, staring at Bill as he ate from his hand so slowly; well  _this_  was unusual, frankly he’d expected the demonic blonde to hoover up every trace and crumb just before he was forced to snatch his hand away for fear Bill might consume that also. 

Rick’s eyes were fixed on Bill’s taut, protruding Adam’s apple watching as it slowly slid down the tight skin sheath of his throat and then bobbed back up with every single bite. Suddenly the diner seemed very warm and Rick pulled at the collar of his stolen uniform in response to the sensation just around the time he felt Bill’s tongue lick a long wet swathe up his palm. He stood motionless and wide eyed as he watched Bill continue to suck on his fingers, his expression slowly moving from stark shock to blossoming desire. As the demon withdrew, folding his arms as if issuing a challenge, Rick readily accepted. Grabbing Bill’s lapels he wrenched the demon towards the kitchen, kicking the door open he moved towards the fridge and opened the door bathing them both in yellow light as he threw Bill down to his knees in front of it. Placing pressure on Bill’s shoulders, he encouraged him to sit on the floor.

 _“Much more.”_  He responded, his voice raw with arousal and hoarse from their earlier argument. Standing close to Bill, his legs digging into the demon’s shoulders, he leaned forward and pulled out an apple pie which he suspected was still frozen in the middle. Falling to his own knees behind Bill he plunged one hand into the pie, scooping up a pile of glistening fruit and crumbling pastry. Wrapping his hand around Bill’s throat he eased the demon’s head back against his warm chest and moved the other hand, now oozing with a pile of wet sickly sweet fruit towards the demon’s face allowing it to slick up Bill’s lips. “ _Open wide for me…”_ There’s a good boy.

\-----------------------

Bill landed on his knees with a loud  _oof,_ hissing as the rigid mound of bone met with hard tile, not an expression of pain as much as it was pleasure. In all honesty the demon spent so much time throwing others around, he  _loved_ experiencing the other side of the coin. Mostly because he knew it wouldn’t phase him as much as any  _normal_  human being. Rick could practically slaughter him within an inch of his puppet’s life, and Cipher would always let him. One wrong move and natural order of dominance could always be re-established with a finger snap for Bill. Giving human beings any illusion of control was his favorite sexual past time.

No matter how submissive he appeared, nothing happened unless the demon wanted it to happen. And tonight, being force-fed sounded  _delightful._ He still couldn’t figure out if that was due to hunger or some deeper, subconscious need to suck on Rick’s fingers or any other appendage that would end up presenting itself.

He smiled, shifting into a more comfortable position on his knees and leaning back into the warmth of the other’s chest. Obediently, Cipher popped open his mouth as the combination of crust, fruit and sticky syrup came closer and closer to his lips. Again, the process repeated, the demon licking up every morsel of crumb and glistening sugar as the erection tucked into his constricting trousers only became more and more prominent. He maintained eye contact, golden gaze firmly glued to the dark hazel pools above as he sucked Rick’s finger clean and let his Adam’s apple knead against his companion’s grip. He watched, suctioning his mouth around the digit with obvious intent as the smile on his face widened. At this point he was feeding off of the boy’s obvious excitement at this little discovery more so than the food itself.

“Mmmmmm.  ** _More.”_**

\-----------------------

There was nothing Rick liked more than seeing Bill like this, soft, warm, wilting and obedient. He was no idiot, he was perfectly aware that Cipher could kill him with a simple snap of his slim fingers, but somehow that made the whole thing infinitely more dangerous and infinitely  _better_. To coax him into this position and maintain that precious power was like walking a tightrope suspended high above raging storms of lava; one false move and it could easily be your last and when you  _burned,_  it was right down to the bone. His companion had murder ingrained into his hands so much deeper than any dirt, it dripped from Bill’s lips, hot, heavy and deadly and when he kissed him he could feel that darkness filling him, encouraging him to do unspeakable acts without a moment’s hesitation or the faintest after thought. Yet there was more than darkness to be found here, despite their constant arguments and near fatal fights, Bill remained his protector and under that protection he had no real enemies, other than himself of course, still, he’d always been his own worst enemy. 

A deep sigh of satisfaction escaped Rick’s lips as he watched the hungry demon consume the food he was offering him, the gentle licks across his palm, the sticky movements of Bill’s lips landing like faint kisses and all the while a strange reverence settled on his features. His eyes darted between the lewd sight of the movements of Bill’s mouth and the intense gaze projected at him though bright amber orbs. Bill’s mouth wrapped tightly around his finger slipping past his knuckle, sucking with pressure and he felt an eager warmth spread across his crotch.  _“Fuck…”_  he finally breathed as Bill released the wet digit with an audible smack of his lips. In a soft fluid motion he pressed Bill down against the floor.  _“More?”_  He questioned, grinding himself against the demon, his holstered gun digging into the demon’s hip. He glanced up towards the open refrigerator… _”Tell me…tell me what you want next.”_  he asked, slowly bucking his hips as if already fucking him against the floor. 

\------------------------

The demon sighed as his back pressed into the kitchen tile floor, once ice cold but now warm to the touch by the roasting heat emitted from his body. His wide golden eyes stuck firmly on the boy’s gaze, meeting the gyrating motions of his companion’s hips with wanton moans. The muzzle of the pistol pushing into his skin caused Cipher to buck his waist up. What he wanted next… Fuck, wasn’t it obvious? At this point Bill’s hunger was far past food. No, instead of consuming he wanted to be _consumed._ Letting Rick top only once hadn’t been  _near_ enough. Eventually he’d change his mind as he always did. Midway through he’d rip the kid off of him, pin him to the floor and plow him until  _something_  beneath them broke under his force. But now he just wanted to  _surrender._ Suppress his power deep within his vessel and succumb to his partner in some impromptu kitchen fuck. Not that their sexual endeavors were ever  _planned,_ necessarily. The lewd images that began to cloud Bill’s mind made another breathy, needy moan escape his lips as he just  _stared._ The idea of it all, of Rick shoving himself back inside the demon’s already cum-filled raw ass, grabbing at sweat-slicked skin and rocking his body down onto the other’s throbbing length. Bleeding scratch marks. Bite marks. Shredding through the fabric of their uniforms. Yes.  _Oh God, **Yes.**_

Cipher’s hands flashed to his partner’s hair, pulling tufts into tight fists and dragging Rick’s face down to meet his. “ _You.”_ The demon hissed against the other’s lips, craning his neck to catch Sanchez’s lips with his own. He squeezed his grip on his friend’s dark locks, pulling him further down, holding him steady as Bill shared the taste of every morsel he’d licked from the kid’s eager, generous palms. As he pulled away, a dirty little grin spread across Bill’s face. Bright amber orbs alight with their usual mischievous and playful glow caught a glance of the cake still next to them. Dragging his free hand through the mound of chocolate garnish and buttercream, the demon stared at his palm for a few long moments, as if deciding if he should really go through with this little plan.

Yes. Yes he should.

A handful of frosting slapped itself onto Rick’s face as Cipher slowly dragged the sugary ganache down past partner’s cheek, over his jawline and to his neck. Propping himself onto his elbows, Bill’s tongue trailed across the boy’s neck, pausing every so often to nibble and suck the chocolate away from the surface. With a final warm, slow lick across Rick’s cheek the demon found the kid’s ear lobe, his voice hot and heavy, dripping lust.

“ ** _You_** ,” he growled. “I want you. Inside me.  ** _Now.”_**

_\-------------------------_

The needy, breathless little moans now escaping Bill’s lips did everything to expedite Rick’s own arousal, the hum in Bill’s chest reverberating against his own as he continued to crush the demon against the floor. The tight hand in his hair, that pulled which such demand, caused him to release a growl, that grip merely a prelude of the violence to come. “ _Only me.”_  He instantly responded, his tongue darting out to wetly trace the sharp contours of his demonic companion’s lips as he pulled against Bill’s grasp forcing him grip  _harder._  Rick’s eyes flickered away from Bill’s intense gaze as he sensed movement; Bill’s hand swiping through a thick lair of cake.

As the demon held the sweet treat, staring at it as if deep in thought he had not the faintest clue what he planned to do with it and admittedly his best guess was that Bill intended to eat it himself. The instant he saw the playful, mischievous glint in Bill’s eye he realised he was wrong, confirmed by the fact Bill had just slapped the moist confectionery right across his face in a wet splatter of thick cream and crumb that oozed down his neck and trickled down the collar of his shirt. Leaning his head to the side to allow Bill greater access, he shivered as he felt the point of the demon’s tongue gently lap at his face, cleaning up the sticky sweet mess, licking down his neck like a ravenous animal.

 _“All good things come to those who wait.”_  He hummed, summoning every measure of his own self control to stretch out his own pleasure and not go for immediate satisfaction. Arching himself upright, straddling the demon, he unbuckled his belt and shuffled down his trousers enough to free himself from the taut material, instantly his hard length practically sprung out towards the demon, the thick leaking head falling back down to rest on Bill’s chest. Moving up Bill’s body he stretched to obtain another large smear of the remaining gateaux, this time however he smacked it against his erection, slicking up his cock and balls in a thick layer of cream and chocolate. Shifting even closer he took position on Bill’s chest, hoovering the sweetened treat just above the demon’s lips. Gripping himself he swirled it around Bill’s face and then bounced it off his lips.  _“Mmmm…go on…take it…”_  He beckoned, his voice raw with desire.  _“Taste it, eat it all up…”_

_\----------------------_

The sight of the thick, leaking cock that now laid across his chest caused Cipher to lick his lips. Probably the  _only thing_  he craved more than cake. The demon watched carefully, bright golden eyes captivated by the pretty picture before him. The mixture of frosting and filling slicking his partner’s shaft elicited yet another needy whine from Bill’s mouth as he writhed beneath Rick’s weight.

Now  _this_ was dessert done properly.

God he wanted to taste it,  _now._ He  _needed it._ And if he didn’t get it soon he was sure he’d just have to push his friend off and damn near attack his dick with his mouth. Thankfully, the demon’s loud, yearning moans were finally silenced as the boy shifted closer, letting the treat hover just barely out of his reach.

Bill couldn’t keep his mouth from falling open, slivered pupils blowing out to large, round disks like a cat that just spotted a bird. He stared at the cock in awe for awhile, a mix of pre cum and frosting dripping and smeared onto his flushed face. And the longer he stared, the louder the deep, rumbling growl rising in his chest grew.  _Time to fucking play_.

 _Mmmm…go on…take it…_  

“Yes, sir.”

Cipher gave the other a filthy grin after his own comment reaffirming his submission. Rick had him now, wholly and completely. He arched his neck forward, flattened tongue taking a long, slow swipe from the base of the kid’s shaft to the tip, humming along the sensitive skin.

Chocolate alone was damn good. Chocolate mixed with leaking cock… Now  _that_  was his new favorite flavor.

He was careful not to lick it  _all_ off though. Once done smacking his lips, the demon popped his mouth open, wanting and waiting, the hints of a smile obvious on his expression.

“Come on Ricky. I want you to feed it to me _. Choke me. **Gag me.** ”_

_\-----------------------_

Sir? So the demon was in  _that_  kind of mood… _delicious_. Rick watched in silence as Bill moved closer, closing his eyes with a stilled sigh as he felt the demon’s warm tongue lick a long wet length up his cold frosting encrusted member. As Bill’s lips parted, dropping open for him, he immediately, instinctively shifted forward. 

Choke me. Gag me. 

Rick felt a sickly curl of excitement swirl in his stomach as he heard those words, words which made him visibly harder. Rick’s predilection to inflict a dirty, violent skull fuck was hardly a secret, he liked it awkward and messy, noisy and gross, he always had, he  _always_  would. If he ever got the chance, he’d happily fuck that demon’s tight throat until everything Bill had previously consumed was torn from his stomach to cascade and spread all over him and the floor. Bill however had never been a fan of gastric fluids and so achieving such a goal always remained just that little bit outwith his grasp. Part of his enjoyment at the thought of course was embedded in the disgust he’d get to witness on Bill’s face, self disgust, aimed entirely at his own meat puppet. Pfft, who was he kidding, he’d probably be killed before he got the chance to enjoy Bill’s outraged expression. 

Sticky palms hit the floor on either side of the demon’s head as he slid forward and bucked himself straight into Bill’s mouth, driving in up to the hilt, forcing the demon to remain still as he sheathed his entire length with Bill’s hungry gullet and rested his chocolate smeared balls on his chin. 

 _“Shhh…”_  He cooed as he held himself there, his hips locked in a forward thrust as he took a moment to appreciate the tight warmth and rippling constrictions of the demon’s throat as rings of thick muscle naturally began trying to push him back out.  _“No…”_  He firmly chastised, gripping Bill’s neck to feel its firmness; to feel his own cock trapped deep down the demon’s throat. Hands flat to the floor again, his hips quickly fell into a quick steady rhythm of plunging in and out of Bill’s mouth, literally fucking his face as if it wasn’t a face at all, but was instead a gaping, aching hole meant only for this. 

 _“Fuckkk your mouth…”_  He gasped with a pant of appreciation as he started to hear those lovely little wet protesting ‘puck’ sounds, the one’s he’d been waiting for. 

\--------------------

Bill would be lying if he ever said he didn’t enjoy this.

In fact he damn near  _reveled_ in it.

Had it been anyone else they’d be belly down on the tile floor- bloodied, bruised and beaten, at the demon’s mercy and taking his cock however he wished to painfully dish it out. But Rick was different. The coughs he spluttered as the boy’s rigid cock was shoved down his throat served as a stark reminder of that.

God he  _loved this -_  lying with his back flat to the floor, still and stiff, trying his damned hardest to relax his puppet’s throat, failing to do so as each forceful thrust brought about new spittle and stringy ropes of drool to slide down the demon’s heated cheeks. Every gasp quickly silenced, every moan split in half by the rhythmic pace of the thick, leaking dick taking liberties with his tight sleeve of muscle. His neck finally gave way, smoothing to accommodate the piston-like length, and immediately his hands flashed to Rick’s hips, grip digging into the soft patches of flesh as he pulled the boy forward and guided his pace. Rick was giving his all but it still wasn’t hard enough. He needed  _more._ He wanted to feel  _violated._ He would only be satisfied if he was fucked damn near unconscious - until his head spun, until the corners of his vision blurred, until he was trembling on the floor in a puddle of their mutual sweat and cum.

Bill’s trance broke long enough to avert his aureate gaze towards a gleam of metal. There lied a kitchen knife on one of the bottom cupboard shelves, its sharpened, polished tip seducing the demon’s bloodlust to surface. Slowly, surely, with Rick still holding his head and relentlessly fucking his throat, he reached for the blade, spinning it with a few quick strokes of his fingers until he could grab the handle.

The cold metal in his grasp served as a cue to push on the boy’s hips, drawing him out of Bill’s throat with a loud  _pop._  The demon wrapped his palm around the hardened length now hovering above him, using his saliva as lube as he began pumping, burying his nose into the kid’s icing-smeared balls. His tongue ran long, flat strokes across the soft, taut skin, lapping and savoring every trace of chocolate frosting like he was trying to lick a plate clean. Tightening his hold on the knife, Bill smoothed the blade across his partner’s ass cheek, inching his way to Rick’s tight puckered hole.

Gently, the demon completely sunk the handle of the knife into his friend’s waiting entrance, halting for a moment and then gradually building the pace. Cipher’s eyes fell back upon Rick, golden gaze fogged by lust and hunger as the demon continued to fuck him with the handle. When he spoke his smiled widened, voice muffled by the boy’s balls still pressing into his lips.

“You like that baby?  _Or do you want the other end?”_

_\-----------------------------_

He heard the scrap of sharp metal across hard tile as the demon reached for something outwith his line of vision and naturally assumed he was about to be delicately stabbed, the suspicion only prompting him to push harder and faster down the demon’s throat, lost in pleasure as he awaited pain. As Bill slid his slick lips all the way up his spit drenched length, the boy’s muscles tightened in response, not daring to look at what implement the demon had in his hand and spoil the surprise. As Bill began stroking him, harder than was comfortable, just how he liked it; his cock wet with saliva and  _dripping_ , his eyes flickered shut, a desperate huff escaping him as thick waves of arousal rippled through him, urging him to plunge back into Bill’s warm mouth and release. That thought however was pushed from him mind as he felt the sharp blade drift across his backside, his brow quirking with question. This would not be the first time the demon had threatened to fuck him with a knife, of course that time he’d been tied down. Rick was fairly quiet during sex and so his resulting screams at the hint of fatal entry had halted the demon in his tracks,  _thank God_.

His answer of course came quickly enough, delivered as he felt the cold handle of the knife press against his asshole quite clearly demanding entry. No lube, of course fucking not; the beautiful fucking sadist.

A gasp was forced from him against his will as his body seemed to accept the foreign object with little opposition. As it travelled further inside him, his arms buckled slightly, causing his hands to slam to the floor at either side of Bill’s head, his eyes closing as he fought to maintain balance. The twin sensations of being fucked like this while Bill’s tongue lapped hungrily at his balls was proving almost too much and he struggled to keep his moans in.

Bill’s words,  _no_ , Bill’s  _threat_ , rang salaciously in his ears, reminding Rick that there was a blade at the end of that handle.  _“Don’t you dare let go of it.”_  He warned, bloody images of the demon’s cake slicked fingers slipping from the object as it continued further inside now flashing through his mind. The thought of course only made him harder but the reality, he knew, would be far, far different.

Opening his eyes, dark hazel locked with bright amber, surprise evident in his tone as he spoke.

 _“Take it out.”_  He drawled, quite clearly in a state of need. “ _Take it out and fuck me…I need it, I need you…stop fucking teasing me.”_

_\--------------------_

Being the sadistic little bastard he was, Bill had thought of letting it go  _a number_ of times. Hearing the kid’s agonizing howls of pain as the blade stretched Rick’s aching hole in preparation, blood oozing to provide any and all lubrication he’d need - admittedly an incredibly salacious image in the demon’s twisted mind. He almost wanted to let it go now,  _just_  to spite the shit for jamming a blade up his ass earlier.

No, his revenge had to come when it wasn’t expected. This would be too easy, and much too obvious…and with the Rick crouched over him, clearly expressing his need to be fucked, well, he couldn’t exactly  _resist_.

The handle of the blade was ripped unceremoniously out of the boy, and in what seemed like a flash Bill had the cutlery spinning across the room, stopping only once sheathed into the stucco wall. Without hesitation, his hand flashed around his companion’s throat in a tight, squeezing grip. Cipher practically threw the boy off of him, pinning him against the tile floor as he climbed over him.

Fingers still caked with frosting, the demon brushed a thumb under Rick’s jaw, smearing the sticky sweet chocolate concoction across his skin. He dipped his head forward, lapping up the sugary trail in one long swipe of his tongue before leaning back to look down at the kid, licking his lips.

“I know I’ve said this before but… You just look so  _goddamn_   _pretty_  when you beg, tough guy!  ** _HA!”_**

Reaching to his side to grab another fist full of cake, Bill pumped his hand along the length of his own reddened, dripping cock, desperate for release. There was no lube, he’d forgotten the bottle at the hotel. But it wasn’t as if they hadn’t improvised  _before._ Frosting would surely prove to be interesting. Though the demon was mostly looking forward to the “clean up”.

Satisfied with his chocolate-coated dick, Cipher shifted his hips to position himself at Rick’s entrance, pink, raw and waiting, already assaulted by the handle of the butcher knife. He spat onto the puckered hole and, with a smug little grin, began to push himself inside.

\------------------------

The hand tightly gripping his throat was entirely welcomed, an achingly hard constriction that strangled the air out of him in a matter of small moments, causing his head to feel light and his body to be rendered far more pliable. Within seconds the demon had slipped from under him and was now positioned over him, in a position of control. Evil Rick’s palms slapped hard to the floor as he raised himself up on all fours; the closest the young Rick normally got to begging without being beaten into submission beforehand. 

His entire body was tense, his arms shaking as he caught his breath and prepared himself for what he knew was coming. Not that he could ever prepare himself for a being like Bill, one that fucked him so hard sometimes it left him feeling half dead and unable to walk. Like the demon had decided to kill him mid-way through it and then had simply changed his mind and allowed him to live. 

His jaw tightened as he felt Bill begin to gain entrance, immediately realising that the sweet confectionery the demon had previously licked from his cock and fingers was now being used as a rudimentary form of lubrication.  _Fuck,_  chocolate cake was a piss poor substitute, it _burned_ and forced him to close his eyes and grit his teeth and back up on the demon hungrily seeking more of him to be buried inside. He was desperate to get past the pain and move straight to that unfathomably full and stretched feeling.  _“Fuck…more…”_  He growled with need, straightening his back… _.”Please.”_

_\------------------------_

_Please?_ Did Rick just say  ** _please?_**

Bill had done his best to enter gently, keep composure as he buried himself into the boy’s slick, warm, tight insides. There was a sting from the sugary lube substitute, damn near a burn and  _God_  if he didn’t love it. And once Rick said  _please,_ the demon’s resolve cracked and shattered. There would be  _no_  holding back now.

Fire-hot hands gripped Rick’s hips, clawing at his skin and searing his flesh. Admittedly this was always his favorite part of topping- marking the boy all over his body with his flame. He wanted more?  _He’d get more._  Cipher was pulling the boy back onto him, sheathing his cock fully inside, forcing the tight pink hole to stretch and accommodate him, take  _every fucking inch_  of him. Bill never spent time building paces, no. He ravaged his partners from lust-hazed start to climactic finish. And of everyone he had ever taken to bed, he was most certainly the roughest with Rick. He showed no mercy, and perhaps that was because the boy never asked for any, never showed interest in  _wanting_  any.

Within moments the only sound in the darkened kitchen was the sound of skin slapping against slicked skin, the glow of the open fridge illuminating the shining beads of sweat on their bodies. Cipher pistoned in and out of the boy at an inhuman speed, bucking his hips like a man possessed. God, those delicious, sloppy, lewd sounds that echoed in the room every time their bodies would collide - they had him captivated, made him want even  _more._

One hand flashing to Rick’s scalp, Bill yanked his partner up to his knees, pressing his back to Cipher’s chest as the demon continued to push up into him at the very same rapid, brutal pace. He buried his face into the boy’s neck, biting the skin until it popped and dripped fresh, small streams of crimson. “Ass, cum and chocolate cake…” he growled into Rick’s ear. “I can’t wait to find out how  _that_  tastes.”

\---------------------------

Rick’s arms were spread wide, slick palms pressed flat against the tiles attempting to gain some purchase, something to keep himself in place and stop the floor burning his chest from friction, friction caused wholly by Bill’s deep thrusts. The heat on his hips was becoming uncomfortable and he could already smell the faint whiff of charred skin; it was a scent he’d come to associate entirely with sex. 

He wanted Bill to be greedy, careless and selfishly  _brutal_ , after all the demon was the only one who dared to treat him that way and moreover was the only one Rick actually allowed to fuck him. 

Feeling a hot hand entwine in his hair Rick automatically straightened his back, rising up on his knees.  _“I expect you to rim me after you cum in me.”_  He gasped in response to Bill’s delectable statement, a sly smile peeking at the corner of his lips. Feeling the prick of sharp incisors at his throat he craned his neck back against the demon’s shoulder, encouraging him to bite down as he continued to bear down on each one of the demon’s fevered thrusts. Feeling the skin break, he gasped as a bubble of blood frothed down his chest to collect in the trail of hair around his navel. Curling his hand up he pulled Bill’s face towards his, his tongue plunging into the demon’s mouth to taste his own blood on his lips. This kiss quickly broke down to be replaced with a desperate moan into Bill’s mouth as he attempted to cope with the continuing onslaught of hard, hungry impales that were already shaking him down to the very bone. 

Falling forward his hands once again slapped hard against the floor, his back arching as Bill’s cock drifted across his prostrate causing a coil of tension to curl in his stomach, prompting a gnawing burning in his balls. Grabbing at his own still spit slick length, he began to pump his hand back and forth. Shifting back up onto his knees once more, he leaned against Bill’s chest once again, parting his legs to give Bill even better access. With one hand curled up around the demon’s neck he continued to pull himself off, this time with a captive audience.  _“Tell me there’s no one else.”_  He breathed with closed eyes, clearly nearing his climax and happy to listen to what he believed were lies.  _“No one, no one else but me.”_

_\-----------------------_

A deep rumbling growl echoed from the depths of Cipher’s chest as he watched the boy meet his every thrust, one hand holding himself steady and using the demon’s neck for support, the other pumping along his needy, leaking cock. God he couldn’t keep his eyes off of it, flushed and clearly ready for release. He continued to assault Rick’s prostrate, finding that sweet spot that made him moan, even slightly, and thrusting deliberately into it. His partner was so quiet during sex. Every sound he could force from him was a symphony, a  _treat,_ even hushed and breathy as it so often was.

Warm hands slid to the boy’s inner thighs, pushing his legs apart further, thrusting so brutally and sloppily fast it was clear that the demon was about to reach his own climax. “ _No one_  else, Rick.” It was less of a response, more of a  _hiss,_ demanding and possessive as Bill’s sharpened incisors sunk into his flesh again, quickly and repeatedly, leaving a trail of bloody and bruised bites all along the delicate skin of the other’s neck. Of course it was a lie, neither of them were exclusive by any means. But in this moment it could have been the truth, it  _felt_  like the truth - He was all Cipher saw, all Cipher  _wanted. “Never_  anybody else, Rick.  ** _Only you.”_**

It was as if the declaration itself brought the demon to his peak, wrapping strong arms around the other’s waistline and pressing him against his heated body, moaning and gasping as his cock pulsed and pumped long, sticky strands of release into his companion with a final impaling thrust until he was dizzy with a post-coital high. A hand found Rick’s grip around his own length and pulled it away from the engorged, dripping organ. Bill craned his head forward to give the other a peck on his temple and a cheeky little smile. Slipping himself out of his companion’s ass, Cipher got a firm hold of the boy’s hips and laid him on his back onto the floor, pushing Rick’s legs into the air and crouching down in front of the puckered, pink and abused entrance, still leaking cum and coated with sugar.

The demon took a moment to admire his handiwork with a grin, flashing Rick a warning with his glowing golden eyes. “You don’t cum until I  _say so_. Got it?” It was a threat, but naturally Bill chirped every threat in a sing-song little voice, always teasing those at his mercy. Shifting further onto his knees, he arched forward, swiping his tongue across the boy’s sensitive, chocolate-coated taint and down to his pouting, leaking little asshole.

\---------------------------

Small gasps escaped him as Bill’s sharp teeth punctured his skin over and over again, the pain nicely edging his pleasure and every so often overwhelming it, causing him to cry out, close his eyes and grit his teeth. 

 _Never_  anybody else, Rick.  ** _Only you._**

He hated himself for _needing_  to hear it, wanting to hear it so badly, his need for affirmation and praise from Bill was not something he wanted to admit to or indeed accept. He hated himself even more of course when the words prompted the coil in his groin to feel like it was about to spectacularly snap and cause him to cum hard and violent all over the floor beneath him. It was not the greedy, hungry invasion of Bill’s cock that was causing it, but indeed his adoration and of course he suspected the demon knew it. He could hear the tell-tale signs of Bill reaching his own climax; hellishly hot hands gripping at his hips as Bill’s thrusts became more erratic and uncoordinated, his moans reaching a fever pitch. Eyes wide he gasped as Bill finally reached his peak, feeling the instant wetness of his companion’s cum cooling his burning raw insides as Bill gave one last deeply indulgent thrust. Pumping his fist he closed his eyes in concentration then felt a fairly solid slap to his hand, he was so close to his own orgasm that his head twisted around, eyes narrowing as he practically growled at his counterpart; feral and angered; Rick did not respond well to self restriction. He huffed out a tense breath as Bill finally pulled out, distracted for a moment as his body instantly sent a shuddering sensation of shock though his system in response to the sudden loss and muscle contraction. 

Before he knew it Bill was guiding him flat onto his back and he was instantly reminded of the previous request. He could feel the warmth of Bill’s face near his thighs as the demon sank down between his legs to inspect his destruction. “ _Fuck…”_ he hissed, frozen and utterly aroused by the mere sight of Bill’s playful expression. 

He smiled at his counterpart as he was issued the command not to cum, at this young age self control in that specific regard was not one of his strengths and it was likely that at this point if the demon slicked his tongue into his asshole he might explode without touching himself at all. He said nothing, but nodded solemnly, determined to at least try and hold it back. 

Then it felt it, Bill’s mouth on his cum soaked entrance and all rational thought was pushed so far from his mind that he allowed a deep groan to push its way up from his chest and out his throat, filling the air between them with a desperate resonance. 

 _“You filthy fucking…”_  he could barely talk, his words arriving as a gasp, instead he fisted his hands into Bill’s hair, unable to do anything else, completely taken by the sensation. His dick sat upright, hard, impatient and almost purple with blood, every so often twitching in response to the lewd movements of Bill’s mouth.

 _“I can’t…fuck…”_ Releasing his grip on Bill he was forced to press the heels of his palms against his eyes as the need to climax spread aggressively through him making his entire body ache. The slurping, sucking sounds of Bill’s mouth were driving him over the edge.  _“Sadistic, dirty, fucking…”_   He couldn’t finish his sentence, talking only seemed to make it worse, he felt helpless. He was not even physically tied down, he was doing it to _please_ Bill; the realisation made him feel sick but that sickness quickly evolved into a deeper more disgusting sense of arousal which strengthened his resolve to wait until he was given permission. 

\--------------------------

Warm palms slipped over Cipher’s slick blond hair, nails digging at his scalp and fists twisting and turning each strand of gold until they damn near ripped from the follicles - a sure sign he was doing a damn good job at keeping the kid frustrated.  _God_  there was nothing better than this - being pulled into Rick’s puckered, raw entrance, the sloppy sounds of tongue lapping and sucking at cum-soaked sensitive flesh, and those  _groans,_ those gasps for air and filthy curses that he only managed to elicit from the boy on rare occasions.

He moaned into his skin with a smile, talking between the teasing flicks of his tongue. “Oh  _I’m_  filthy, hm? Because I specifically remember you  _asking.”_ Another gasp, another clump of his hair twisted as he licked away a strand of cum just at the base of the kid’s balls. Bill smirked, warm hands sliding to Rick’s hips and giving them a tight squeeze, gripping them in place and pushing them firmly into the floor. “Such a  _good boy.”_ The demon couldn’t help but snicker, he  _knew_  the other hated it when he referred to him that way. But Rick’s desire to please and placate him was far more powerful than the revulsion for the teasing, demeaning dirty talk. That, or Bill said it so often now that the kid had somehow gotten used to it. Either way, Cipher couldn’t help but take pride in it,  _exploit_  it. Even when he hadn’t been pinning his hips to the floor, Rick had still obeyed, never a fan of orgasm denial but nonetheless remaining still and allowing the demon to lick him clean.

Bill took his time. He wanted to enjoy this image, of Rick lying still, any wave of pleasure given only at Cipher’s mercy. Long, wet, achingly-slow strokes of his tongue along the boy’s inner thigh, to quick dives back between his cheeks for rapid laps across his leaking red-raw entrance, to gentle nips and hard suction at any delicate skin in between, leaving a trail of bright blushing marks. Wide golden eyes remained steady on him,  _watching_  him as he continued to lick and suck every inch of skin in front of him clean. Finally, his gaze flickered to the hardened, throbbing length in front of him, and Cipher decided to show an act of mercy. Well, his  _version_ , anyway.

A hand drew away from Rick’s hips, sliding down the crevice between his thigh and crotch and finally resting between his cheeks, the tips of two fingers rubbing circles around the kid’s dripping entrance. He pushed back into the loosened ring of muscle, the soft pads of his fingertips curling to find the sweet spot that would bring his partner to release, keeping his eyes on Rick’s expression for those tell-tale signs. And when he saw them at last, he picked up the pace, stroking and rubbing his prostate and commanding the boy still deny the urge to climax. “ _Not yet, not yet. **Hold it.”**_

In a blur of motion, the demon’s other hand flashed to Rick’s throat and tightening with each passing second. It was all so delightfully lewd, his fingers both enveloped by the other’s warm, tight insides and digging into the soft skin of his neck, admiring the way his companion’s muscles clenched and how the lump in his throat bounced in his grip. It made his palms  _hotter,_ it made him choke him  _harder,_ pulling Rick up by his neck for a chaste kiss and uttering one final order.

**_“Now.”_ **

\-------------------------

Such a good boy.

Rick’s teeth gritted, hating the praise, hating the way he leaned into it, the words settling deep inside him, simultaneously elating and repulsing him.

Bill was showing not an inch of mercy and Rick’s hands were furiously gripping at the hair on his own head, as if somehow tethered there, as if letting go would destroy the moment causing him to immediately succumb to the need to touch himself, to relieve the gnawing ache that had started as an itch and had now blossomed into a burn.

His eyes had locked with Bill’s some time ago, their persistent amber hue catching his gaze and holding it hostage. Bright yellow orbs with blown black pupils that were fixed on him like gun points. He could see the demon calculating,  _that_  smile, that God Damn sadistic smile,  _fuck_  he was so  _weak_  for it.  

Feeling two slick digits edge into him his breath hitched, his cock painfully, visibly twitching up from his stomach as he naturally tightened around the unexpected intrusion. A quick flick of Bill’s wrist to push in just the right direction and Rick gasped so hard the breath caught in his throat and caused him to lightly pant as his urge to climax engulfed him with renewed vigour.

Pleading eyes met with Bill’s as he attempted to huff out some words, but it was impossible, his body was preparing for it and in doing so it had short circuited his speech centres.

Hold it.

How, how could he possibly fucking hold it for a moment fucking longer? It was too much, much too much, something he realised as a caustic rage began to swirl in his stomach, his anger becoming palpable as his expression immediately darkened. As soon as he felt Bill’s hand clasp tightly around his throat he pushed against it forcing the demon to strangle that anger right out of him, bearing down on Bill’s violating hand, forcing it to  _hurt._  The constriction became so tight he could no longer breathe, thick veins rising in his reddening skin as he struggled for air, he felt drugged and by this point was almost non responsive. As his eyes began to flicker in their sockets he felt soft sticky lips against his own and finally heard the whispered words he’d been longing for.

Now.

As soon as he heard the word it seemed oxygen was no longer a priority, thrusting his hand down between them he slipped his grip around his shaft to pull at the erection that was so hard and hot it felt nothing like his own. A couple of fevered tugs was all it took before it became too much, his hands falling loosely to the side as his cock twitched thick roped of cum all over his stomach rising up again and again and again in time to Rick’s deep guttural groans. As the final flourish splatted across him he fought not to pass out. 

\----------------------

Cipher watched with an unmistakable smile as he slipped his fingers out of the boy. Rick looked shell-shocked, unable to do anything but lie still and  _moan_  as his orgasm rippled through his muscles, rope after rope of thick hot release sprayed across his stomach and chest. And Bill would be lying if he tried to say it wasn’t the best damn sight he’d ever seen. Another wave of heat was already building in his groin.  _God_  he wanted to shove his cock back in that red, raw, leaking ass, use the combination of saliva and the contents of his own orgasm as lube and fuck the boy until he painted himself fully white and passed out.

And he  _would have…_  If there wasn’t still so much of Las Vegas to explore. Perhaps it was a fantasy best left to explore in the next few nights. They’d been going at each other so damn much they hardly even allowed themselves to take a look around at all of their other debaucherous options. This was, after all,  _Sin City._

He laughed lightly, waiting for the boy’s overbearing climax to finally subside. Leaning his head forward, Bill licked a clean, single stripe up Rick’s abdomen and, with the fresh hot cum still on his tongue, locked his mouth with the other and gave him a taste of his own pent-up release. “ _You taste so fucking good,”_ he whispered as their lips brushed together. A warm palm ran across his lover’s jaw and gently tangled through his locks of dark hair. He wanted to stay here for just a moment, savoring the mingling tastes of Rick’s mouth and his cum, allowing the quiet that had settled over them to linger a little longer. No matter how rough it was, how  _nasty_  it was, how  ** _painful_**  it was, Bill felt a pull towards the other which he felt for no one else - a need to show appreciation. Adoration. The slightest hint of intimacy, enough to show Rick that even if they had no time to lie down and wrap themselves in each other’s arms, it was never absent.

With a grin the demon stood on trembling limps, shaking out the post-orgasm tension in his legs as he pulled the pants of his uniform back up, the fabric caked by cum and… Well, cake. “Fuck, look at us. All our clean clothes are back at the hotel… Think we can catch a ride from a couple girls if we hitch hike in our underwear?” And they still had to get rid of the very blatant evidence outside, that damn blood-stained cop car.

Bill was about to speak again, but the words caught in his throat as he heard the very clear sound of the bell on the diner’s front door ring and some keys jingling. He crept towards the kitchen door, golden eyes peeking through the slight open crack as his gaze found a burly man making his way towards the counter telephone, each of his footsteps causing the floor of the old building to creak under his weight. Fuck, when the hell had the  _sun_  come out?

“ _Operator, get me the Las Vegas Police Department. Thank you…. Hiya officer, yeah I’m the owner of Joe’s Diner. Look uh… One of your cars is parked outside my place. Now I dunno what happened but it looks like someone blew their brains out in it but I didn’t see any bo-… One was stolen you say? From Harrah’s? Well I ain’t seen nobody near it, no, just the ca-”_

He paused, staring down at the floor as he caught sight of a pair of sand-coated footprints on the aged mint green tile, following them towards the kitchen. “ _Actually, officer… Whoever stole your car may be the same folks that have broken into my restaurant… No I dunno if they’re still here, it’s dead quiet. Yeah, yeah I’ll call ya right back.”_

Cipher stepped backwards, eyes fixed on the kitchen door as he stretched out an arm for Rick to grab hold of. He stifled a laugh, grinning teeth indicating that, as always, the demon had an idea. “Shhhhh,” he whispered, holding a single finger to his lips. “He’s gonna come snoopin’. Grab a knife and follow me.”

Pulling on Rick’s arm to lead him, Bill quickly and quietly led the still-naked boy to the pantry, slinking inside beside the kid and closing the door behind them,  _waiting_  in the pitch black.

\------------------------

Shuddering as Bill licked a long wet swathe up his stomach, he closed his eyes as the demon drew closer. Humming a little as he savoured the sweet, salty, sweat-fragrant kiss from Bill, Rick collapsed back from it as it naturally broke and attempted to catch his breath once again. He struggled to think of anything to say, it was as if the orgasm had blown his brains out across the kitchen floor like the bullet from a 45 and he was now scrabbling about trying to shove the obliterated matter back in. As he felt Bill’s fingers tangle in his matted hair, he slid closer, curling up to his side, clearly exhausted by the night’s crazed events and in need of sleep. The need to be held closely and have his hair petted like this was also present, but he willed it away, rejecting it as a self-sickening form of dependence, one that to his shock had been growing since the day they had met.   _Christ_ , he didn’t want to move, he just wanted to sleep here with his head pressed to Bill’s chest, but a kitchen floor wasn’t exactly the luxurious Vegas penthouse bed he’d hoped for, or been promised. Looking over at Bill, he suspected the demon was thinking the same.

As Bill rose to stand, Rick did the same, shuffling across the floor towards the sink on lead heavy legs. Turning on the tap hose he proceeded to rather ungraciously wash his face, crotch and his ass out, then patted himself down with some paper towels. “ _In our underwear? Bill, the sun will be up soon, I’ll burn to a fucking crisp out in that hell-hole desert_!” As he was drying his balls he stilled upon hearing the diner door ring; immediately he grabbed his gun and slowly crept up towards Bill to take position behind him. As he stopped dead, incredibly close to the demon, his newly limp cock slapped against the back of Bill’s leg and he was forced to stifle a bright laugh so they could both continue listening carefully to the conversation the intruder was having.

As the demon turned to look at him and stretched out his arm with a beautifully cruel grin, Rick eagerly grabbed his hand and did as instructed, grabbing a large knife from the block as he was led towards the pantry. As the door closed behind him, Rick stood still in the darkness, naked and pressed against Bill’s back, not because the small size of the room forced him to,  _no_ , simply because he  _wanted_  to.  

Keeping his breathing as light as possible, he listened to the sounds of the diner owner walking through the kitchen making various noises of unreserved disgust; understandable really considering his floors were covered in sweat, cake and copious amount of barely cooled cum. Rick’s knife hand was getting itchy and he was started to fidget.  _“I need his clothes…”_  He whispered in the darkness, in a rare moment of forward thought.  _“Don’t…we…we can’t make it too messy.”_  Just thinking about killing the man was giving him a semi, which he instinctively pressed against Bill’s rear.  _Jesus_ , no wonder they hadn’t explored the bright lights of Vegas yet, they’d done nothing other than fuck since they’d got here. He was about to whisper a lewd hushed comment about making a ‘fucking mess’ of Bill when he saw a shadow stop right outside the pantry door. He paused for a moment knowing he should stay silent but he couldn’t resist leaning over Bill’s shoulder to speak into his ear. “ _Mmmm….fuck him up….take him down, let me watch you get a little crazy…..you know how much it gets me off…”_

Despite how quietly he had spoken, it was obvious he had been heard, something he realised with a sinister grin, when the man standing outside the room gave the door an angry kick. 

_“Right you bunch of jokers, come out here right now and don’t try anything, the cops are on the way and I’m armed!”_

_\------------------------_

He had to stifle a giggle at the noises outside. They had made such a disgusting,  _revolting_ mess. A chill hopped down the demon’s spine as Rick whispered in his ear.  _Fuck_  the combination of the naked boy pressed onto his body and the murderous tone of his voice was causing something to stir in Cipher. He turned his head, mirroring the obvious smile on his partner’s face and pressing their lips together briefly. “ _You keep talking like that and I’m gonna fuck you on his dead body. Stop teasing me you little shit.”_ Bill breathed a laugh, doing his best and obviously failing to keep his composure, evident by the new tent in his pants. Another kiss, much heavier than the last, and the demon pulled away to reveal a malicious grin. “ _If you want me to fuck him up, it’s gonna get messy. But I’ll do my best.”_

The forceful kick at the door was met with one of Cipher’s own, swinging the pantry open wide as the blond waltzed out with a playful little spring in his step, circling around the diner owner. “Joey! Please! Look at me, I’m harmless! You ain’t gonna shoot a guy who’s got nothin’ on him, huh?  _Say, **nice**  place you got here!_” Bill wrapped an arm across the man’s shoulders, looking back to Rick with a flirty little wink. It was the usual routine - Cipher glowing with unbridled confidence as he toyed with his prospective victims,  _teased_  them. “Hope you don’t mind but uh… Me and my buddy here were  _starvin’_ and well, your place wasn’t open quite yet so we just helped ourselves to some cake.”

The diner owner’s expression was one of utter abhorrence, revolted by the fact that Bill was even  _touching_  him. “ _Judging by my floor you two sickos seem to be a whole lot more than buddies. How do you know my na-._..  _Nevermind.”_  He shoved Bill off of him as his hands flashed to his belt, grip surprisingly steady with the weight of the .357 magnum now aimed directly at the blond’s forehead. “ _I said you better not try anything.”_

“Easy now,” the demon stood perfectly still, a daring smirk on his face. How many times had he had a gun pointed at him? Hell, how many times had he asked Rick to stick a 45 in his mouth while they fucked? Bill was a walking weapon. Firearms  _hardly_  scared him. He’d been too absorbed in his own invulnerability that the click of the safety switch finally pulled him out of his lewd daydreams. When he saw that the old man had turned to point the barrel at the boy holding the knife, Bill’s expression darkened.

Cold blue eyes narrowed at Rick, voice hissing threats - threats that were very obviously  _anything_ but empty. “ _Either of you make a fuckin’ move or speak one more fuckin’ word and it’s you first. Can’t have the one with the weapon running around.”_

“ **Hey.** ” Arrogant, stubborn and never thinking to heed a warning, the demon took a pace closer, quite obviously forgetting that while his life was limitless,  _Rick’s wasn’t._ “Hey, he’s just a fucking kid.”

“ _I said one more fucking move, and your boyfriend gets it.”_

He should have stopped in his tracks, he should have kept quiet. But certain that he could save Rick from the line of fire, he rushed at the diner owner, amber eyes fading to a bright crimson red. And as flaming palms came down on the old man’s shoulders to shove him aside, the earsplitting ring of a shot from a .375 echoed through the empty restaurant.

\------------------------

Rick stood in the doorway, still stark naked, hands raised above his head to grip either side of the door frame with all the arrogance of youth, a smug smile playing on his lips as he watched the demon taunt the diner owner. As Bill claimed himself harmless, Rick lewdly smoothed his hand down his own slim bare stomach, still clutching the knife, then slid his fingers around to grip his own hip clearly flashing the blade, twirling it like a toy.

 _Sickos_? Rick’s jaw tightened as he glared at the man quickly assuming he was a homophobe, just another reason he was going to enjoy watching the asshole die. His breath hitched as the guy pointed the magnum directly at Bill with all the determination of a man who knew he was within the law to kill them both.

Within a few short seconds it seemed ‘Mr Diner’ had changed his mind and decided to re-position to point the gun at him. Rick merely scoffed in response, well aware that act was all the provocation Bill would require to put the guy down. Hearing the threat towards his life he felt his stomach swirl with excitement, knowing the demon simply wouldn’t stand for it, knowing things were about to get  _messy_.

As Bill rushed at the man and collided with him Rick heard the weapon discharge with a loud crack watching it flash before the kickback and Bill’s weight sent the diner owner crashing backwards to the floor. It was only when he heard it hit the wall behind him that he truly realised how close the bullet had come to him, had sensed it wisp past his ear in fact. It had been aimed directly at him and he concluded immediately that Bill had curved the bullet out of his path. It seemed the demon really did save his life just as much as he put it at risk; why not, after all his life was Bill’s to risk, something he’d known since the day they had met.

Wasting not one second he charged out of the pantry with an angered roar and grabbed the Magnum out of the stunned man’s hand. Twisting around he drove the muzzle into the man’s forehead, his crazed eyes communicating he was fully determined to shoot him straight in the face. “ _Motherfucker!”_  The shot rang out loud and clear across the empty diner but it was not Rick’s own. As he glanced up he caught a brief glimpse of a fat balding man standing at the other side of the kitchen hatch with a smoking shotgun in his hand. Brief because he was falling and it was only when the back of his skull hit the hard tiled floor with a pained thump that he fully noticed the burning in his shoulder that was quickly spreading. Tilting his head he looked down in shock watching as bright blood swelled around thick black shards of buckshot that had sunk deeply into his skin. Apologetically he glanced up to look at Bill, a growing terror already evident in his eyes.

_“Fuck…”_

_\-----------------------_

Relief washed over Bill as the boy rushed in front of him. The demon’s last minute bout of magic had worked it seemed, allowing Rick to dodge the bullet by the skin of his teeth. His partner was  _seething_  with rage, the diner owner blabbering and trying to talk his way out of the situation with wide, frightened eyes staring at the young man he’d almost shot dead - people always did tend to lose their confidence once the gun was ripped from their hands.

A shot rang out, an  _earsplitting_  ring that at first Bill had almost mistaken for the sound of the Magnum splitting through their captive’s skull. But he’d heard something whir past his head, something from behind him. And when Rick collapsed back onto the cold tile, bleeding and hazel eyes wide in fear, the demon snatched the Magnum pistol from his friend’s hand and whipped around to face their attacker.

Slivered, black pupils surrounded by pools of crimson narrowed into focus on the balding assailant, and before the bastard could make a move Cipher began unloading every round left in the barrel into his chest, his stomach, his  _head_ until he was firing at nothing more than visceral pulp _._ Once the man’s massive body had fallen dead to the floor in a pool of his own blood, he turned back to the diner owner, still caught in Bill’s tight grip around his throat. The trigger clicked, but no bullet fired much to the demon’s frustration. He huffed, glaring down at the pistol in hand. A dangerous gleam shined in his eyes when at last a solution came to mind.

“ _P-p-please-”_ he stuttered, tears in his eyes. “ _I’ll do anythin-”_

No more time for begging, no more time  _at all._ They had to escape and they had to do it quickly - between Rick’s bleeding wound and the police sirens blaring in the distance, they were running out of time,  **fast.** Bill raised the gun in the air, slamming it down against the sobbing man’s temple and knocking him out cold with a single blow. Maybe he was dead, maybe he wasn’t. He didn’t have a spare moment to give a shit or think about it. All he could focus on now was getting his partner out of here, getting him to safety,  _getting the bleeding to stop._

Bill fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, ripping the fabric away from his skin and wrapping it around Rick’s open wound, tying the knot as tight as he could. “Fuck  _fuck, **fuck!”**_ He was sweating, shaking, the terrified look in his lover’s eyes and his paling skin fueling the adrenaline,  _the anxiety_  flooding his system. This was  _his_  fault, if he had  _protected him_  like he always promised, hadn’t been so goddamn reckless with Rick’s life all the time - No, no time to dwell, at least not right now. He could be pissed at himself later, first he had to make sure his partner stayed alive.

Warm arms slid underneath the shoulders and knees of the boy’s shivering body, lifting him up into his arms. “ _Ricky?_  Fuck, Rick I’m gonna get you outta here,  ** _stay with me_.** ”

\-------------------------

Rick heard each shot as Bill unloaded the Magnum into the guts of the guy who had taken him down, listening, he heard the dull click of an empty chamber and the diner owner begin to pathetically plead for his life. He had tried to raise his head up off the floor tiles to watch but the effort had quickly made him disorientated and dizzy, forcing him to rest it back down on the floor. 

Hearing Bill bludgeon the man, Rick caught the sight of the diner owner’s hefty form as it slumped heavily down to the floor beside him, only a few feet away. Coughing, a bright cascade of blood frothed at the sides of his mouth and dripped down his cheeks. Raising his arm, the one that wasn’t as heavy and useless as lead, he wiped his mouth, noticing his hands were already slippery with sweat. Groaning, he flopped the limb back down to lay at his side, now just as useless as the other. The smallest exertion felt almost overwhelming and while earlier it had felt like he was being burned by a branding, the pain had gone beyond that now and was completely clouding his mind, consuming all physical sensation and blocking out rational thought. One thing he was sure of and thankful for, was that there had been no traditional bullet; at such close range a shotgun blast would surely have shattered his shoulder bone.  _No_ , this was buckshot, 5 or 6 metal pellets in fact and each one burned like a bitch, the searing shrapnel burying deeper into his flesh every time he moved. 

By the time Bill came to his side to stem the flow of blood, he felt strangely disconnected as disorientation slowly began to envelop him in a warm embrace. Feeling Bill tie the material tightly around his shoulder he was pulled out of that foggy haze by a sharp stab of pain with a pained yell. As Bill pulled him up into his arms Rick leaned his head against the demon’s warm chest, forced to fight the very real sensation that now would be a good time to sleep. 

 _“It…it’s….fuck..it’s not…it’s not a bullet, it…it’s buckshot Bill…”_  He panted with an increasing sense of exhaustion. ”Y _ou…you gotta…pull the pieces out…”_ Admittedly he hoped the demon could pull them free with his powers; normally he enjoyed the sensation of Bill’s blade buried in his flesh, but right now he just wanted the damn things out. It had occurred to him that it might hasten his blood loss but if they bandaged it well enough they could at least make it out of here to some kind of safe house before the cops arrived. In real terms the cops were not a threat of course, in fact, it was Bill’s temper that Rick suspected was the  _real_  threat. If things got too out of hand he imagined the demon could flatten Vegas and everything in it, in the blink of an eye. That reaction however might require Bill to discard his physical form, the thought of which was enough to twist Rick’s stomach. In truth, Rick didn’t really understand how Bill’s powers worked, all he knew was that he needed to keep him here physically. Bill was  _all_  he had; they had to get out of here before this bullshit spoiled the entire trip.

Rick shifted in Bill’s grip as he made an attempt to stand but was immediately forced to place his entire weight on Bill as coping with the pain suddenly stripped him of his strength. Pausing, he finally recognised the sounds of sirens rising in the distance. _“Quickly.”_

_\----------------------_

“I… I….” Pull the pieces  _out?_  Sure he could do it with his switchblade, but there was no time for that, not with the blare of police sirens getting closer and closer by the second. The only way to take care of it was with his power… Fuck, but that was  _risky._ Possibly even more dangerous than the buckshot itself. Any effort he’d made to heal a human body in the past had been nothing short of a disaster, harming much more than it helped. Was simply pulling pieces of shell out considered  _healing?_  Was it nothing more than a  _removal?_ He had torn plenty of things from bodies before- bones, teeth, organs. Fuck, no, those had all resulted in death, that was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. He didn’t know,  _he didn’t know._

He took one look at the other’s paling face, his sweat-drenched skin, his exhausted and droopy eyes. He was fading fast. Ripping the buckshot would mean even more bloodshed, but at least it would be  _out._ At least the pain would subside… For Rick, he  _had_  to try.

“Just…  _Fuck, hold still.”_ Bill tugged the makeshift cloth “bandage” aside, revealing the bleeding wound and covering it completely with a shaking palm. Jesus it was so close to his chest- what if he damaged his lungs, his  _heart?_  No, God, he couldn’t chicken out, not  _now._

He focused best he could, even with the distant sirens grating on his every nerve. Cops weren’t anything to fear, not for the demon. But he feared for  _Rick._ He’d gotten him in enough trouble as it was in only a few moments’ time. And that was their unspoken agreement, of course- that with Bill’s companionship, his mentoring, his  _protection,_ came the irrefutable fact that Rick’s life was his and his  _alone_  to throw in the face of danger. But each time he did, each time his lover came this close to the brink of death, Cipher could feel a wariness slowly build within him, some sense of caution that would always spring to life too late… But it was  _there._

Tremors assaulted the muscles of his hand, brows wrinkling in frustration. If he could just tear them out, it would have been so much simpler. But he had to make an effort to be gentle. It was quicker than a blade but much more painstaking than any simply “plucking”. One by one, each piece of shell ejected itself from the wound,  _zipping_  out to lie flat against the demon’s palm as if it were a magnet- one by one, until every bloodied shard had piled into his crimson- stained grasp. Cipher tossed the pieces to the ground, tightening the wrappings around Rick’s arm again with a relieved smile. He would tend to the wound properly as soon as he could. Right now, the boy was alive; bleeding, barely awake, but  _alive._ All he had to do was keep him that way. “You’re gonna be alright Ricky,” he panted. “I’m gonna get you outta here. We’re gonna lose those bastards and I’ll fix you up.  _I promise._ ”

 _God_ , he hoped he could keep his word.

In an effort to waste no more time, Bill wrapped his arms under Rick’s back and legs, lifting him into the air and carrying the injured man as he raced to the diner’s back exit and out towards the cop car they had  _planned_ on bombing and abandoning. Now, the vehicle was their only hope of a timely escape.

==========================================================

He could sense Bill hesitating, ironic really considering he’d watched the demon rip a whole host of shit out of other people without so much as batting an eyelid; organs, eyes, teeth…yet right now Bill looked like he’d never attempted it before, right now he actually looked  _scared_. Rick hadn’t known Bill to ever be scared of anything and the sight of the demon’s creeping panic admittedly terrified him far more than the shot gun wound which was currently causing him to bleed out on the diner floor.

 _“It’ll be fine.”_  He hissed through clenched teeth, aiming to encourage the demon to do it and do it quickly before he lost consciousness. Blinking to refocus, he huffed out a relieved sigh as Bill confirmed he’d make an attempt.

 _“Hold still?”_  He repeated incredulously, as if he was really able to do anything else right now _. “Oh hold on Bill, I’ve got to make myself a fucking sandwich first, eh?”_  Chuckling mirthlessly and causing himself more pain in the process, he pushed back the thought that the blood had now soaked through the ass of his trousers and closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

The sensation was a strange one; the feeling of something heavy and foreign being ripped up through his skin leaving his flesh red raw but less expanded. As each one was extracted it brought with it a new burst of sharp pain and a fresh flow of bright red blood. When he finally heard Bill toss the metal fragments, Rick took a deep breath and groaned as the effort caused his chest to burn. This time when Bill bandaged the wound it hurt just as much, but as least this time the material was not burying the metal deeper into his skin. Fuck, he’d lost a hell of a lot of blood; he tried not to think about it; it’s a scratch, just a fucking  _scratch_ …..the mantra did nothing to temper his concerns and so instead he concentrated on getting into a position where Bill could help him to his feet.

As Bill reached down and scooped him up to carry him out of the diner, despite being less than lucid, he couldn’t help releasing a small laugh as Bill rushed to the car; he felt like a bleeding bride being carried like this and the image amused him. As they reached the car, Rick slipped his arm around Bill’s neck, easing himself up enough for Bill to open the rear door with his free hand. With what little strength he had left, he pushed off Bill to land in a heap in the back of the cop car. Draped across the back seat, he shifted his back to glance out the back window with a pained groan, watching as a flashing parade of patrol cars appeared over the horizon.

_“Fuck, go…..go, go go!”_

_\------------------------------_

Cipher had to stifle his own laughter, it would slow him down otherwise but his partner’s laugh had  _always_ been contagious. He wasn’t entirely sure if Rick laughing at all in their situation, even slightly, was a good or bad sign. But desperate for something positive to get them through this, he took it as a good omen, keeping his focus on the car now only a few yards away. He was alive, he was alive,  _he was alive._  Giggling or not, that’s all that mattered.

Once Rick was in the back, Bill leapt into the driver’s seat, fumbling with the keys and starting the ignition the fastest he ever had in his life. The urgency in his companion’s voice only fueled the fire of his temper. “I’m  _trying_ togo, goddammit!” The motor puttered and spat at first, causing the demon to curse under his breath. “C'mon,  _c'mon_ you stupid old piece of fucking shi-  _yes!”_ At last the car sprang to life, and Bill didn’t hesitate to peel out of the diner’s dirt parking lot and onto the Nevada state highway. Pedal to the floor and sirens getting closer and closer, the demon’s palms and foreheads began to dampen with sweat, yellow eyes darting back and forth between the speedometer and the road. “Fuck, fuck  _fuck._ Stupid fucking hunk of junk,  _speed **up!”**_

The demon reached into the back seat, finding Rick’s hand and squeezing it tight. “You’re gonna be alright, you’re gonna be  _just_  fine, huh?” Cipher tried to reassure him in the midst of his fits of frustration and nervous bouts of swearing, though at this point he wasn’t entirely sure if Rick was the one in need of reassurance or himself. He had to get him somewhere with proper bandages and care. Fuck, could they even  _go_  to a hospital right now?

Bill’s train of thought was broken by the sound of a gunshot and a bullet that ricocheted against the glass of the left side mirror, causing him to nearly swerve off the road. “ _Fuck!”_  He let go of Rick’s hand, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles paled as he started ranting once again. “Stupid fat fucking homophobe diner owner and his shitty goddamn little restaurant and all these fucking police pigs can  _kiss my ass. **God fucking dammit!”**_ He glanced in the rear-view mirror, watching as the glare of flashing lights grew closer and closer until his eardrums were pierced by a parade of sirens. They’re had to be at  _least_  ten or so. Opening fire on them wouldn’t do the trick. Bill had to take care of them.  _Fast._

“Ricky… Kiddo you gotta tell me when they’re right on our tail and I mean  _right_ on it. Alright?”

“ _This is the Nevada State Highway Patrol,”_ a voice echoed over a speaker- though at this speed it was almost lost to the hot, ripping desert wind. “ _Pull over or we **will**  open fire.”_

Shit, shit,  ** _shit._**

\---------------------------------

Wrapping a clammy palm around Bill’s, he shifted in the rear seat only to catch a glimpse of the deep slashes of red now streaked across the black leather and pooling down his side, soaking into his skin.

Sensing the demon deliberating he instantly cut in, “ _No hospitals.”_  He barked suddenly, not willing to risk being arrested and putting the demon’s puppet at risk; a risk he didn’t consider himself worth. He looked down at his chest and the blood soaked bandage now so wet it was failing to stem the flow.  _Christ_ , he was going to have to get the demon to cauterize the wounds with fire and it was going to hurt like hell, if that is, they managed to shake the cops.

As a bullet shattered the back windscreen Rick sank further down into the seat blustering an angry  _“fuck”_  as he sharply brushed the shattered shards of glass off his chest. “ _Faster!”_  He shouted in Bill’s direction already knowing that Bill was pushing the vehicle past its limits, but really unable to do anything else.

Hearing the demon’s angered outburst he couldn’t help but smile, still amusingly shocked by the situation. _“You think I want their disgusting lips on your ass?”_  He replied with a laugh, immediately regretting the movement. “ _Ow, fuck!”_  Hearing the demon ask him to look out the rear window he began to pull himself up the seat with a grimace, fingers grasping desperately onto the headrests to try and move the rest of his broken and now fairly unresponsive body. “ _Right…fuck, okay…right.”_  He huffed as wind began to flap his hair and he finally caught sight of the flashing set of patrol cars swiftly approaching.

Hearing a hail of gunfire pepper the metal of the boot he continued to grip the seats holding himself in position, he’d already been shot and still somehow, some part of him still felt wholly invincible, as if their bullets might somehow miss him just because he wanted them to. As the lead car broke away from the others the procession became a long singular line, the start of which seemed to be aiming to collide with them.

Hearing it accelerate he watched as the car drew closer and closer, still unaware of what the demon had planned, he whipped his head around and battered a bloody hand against the back of Bill’s seat.  _“Now!”_

_\----------------------------_

There was a moment of deafening silence, one in which the blare of sirens seemed to completely fade away. The demon was only listening for his companion’s voice now, one hand slowly slipping from the steering wheel and rising in the air, the pads of his thumb and middle finger pressed together threatening,  _waiting._ Golden eyes remained strictly on the road, and still his mind was elsewhere, racing to analyze just how much time he had left to take care of the parade of police cars chasing their tail and find some shady spot to tend to Rick’s wound properly before he bled out. He couldn’t lose him.  _He couldn’t lose him._

_Now!_

Bill was pulled from his trance as Rick’s voice broke through his muddled, worried thoughts, the only voice that could. He took a deep breath, glancing back to catch one last glimpse of the line of cops, golden eyes fading to the dark crimson of an enraged beast as the barrel of a shotgun peered from the passenger window of the vehicle.

“ ** _Duck!”_**

There was a snap. And then a  _roar._ One by one the line of police cars blew apart, fuel pipes set alight by stray sparks of brilliant cyan flame, the blaze climbing higher and higher into the open morning sunrise of the Nevada desert. Cipher’s hand gripped the steering wheel, while his other reached behind his seat, protectively wrapped around the back of his partner’s neck. Stray chunks of debris battered the top and sides of the car as the demon maneuvered around flaming tires and torn bleeding limbs. He would have celebrated,  _he would have._ But celebration was best saved for once Rick was safe and no longer losing blood. Golden eyes wandered to the rear-view mirror, watching as the smoldering stack of over-turned automobiles and twisted bodies faded into the distance.

The grip on Rick’s neck slid back to the boy’s blood-soaked hand, squeezing it tightly as he began to veer off the highway and onto a small dirt road. “Just stay with me Ricky, I’ll take care of ya.  _Stay awake. Please.”_

_\----------------------------_

Rick slipped slickly back into the rear passenger seat, his arm swiftly grabbing at his bandage to press it against his sopping wet wound. Hearing Bill’s shout he shifted down to lie flat, unable to really see anything; sound alone told him of the demon’s success, sound and the smell of smouldering rubber. The explosion lit up the car in warm yellow and orange hues, the succession of fierce explosions were music to Rick’s ears and he felt honestly robbed of the pleasure of watching so much destruction; to witness Bill’s fire burn  _everything_. As smoking debris rained down on the car, denting the hood, he watched as Bill skillfully steered them clear of the worst of it. Glancing up, he caught sight of Bill’s bright eyes and offered a thankful smile, pale faced and pained. 

Staring down at his chest he noticed his bandages were now so soaked with blood they were barely holding. Grabbing for Bill’s hand, steadying himself as they rounded the corner, pulling off of the highway, he attempted to speak but his chest was becoming tight and his breathing laboured. A cough to clear some blood clogging the back of his throat allowed him to finally reply.  _“I…I know…I’m fine.”_  Frankly he had no idea if he was fine and all signs were now pointing to the contrary. “ _You…you…just…pull…pull over and…I’m…I’m sorry Bill.”_  Finding himself suddenly utterly overwhelmed by exhaustion his voice trailed off into a mere mumble as his eyes slowly closed. They were running of time.

\---------------------------

“Ricky….  _Ricky?_ Oh no… No, no  _no!”_

The boy was struggling for air,  _losing_  his breath. Sorry?  _Why was he sorry?_ This was all of the demon’s fault - he hadn’t watched carefully enough, hadn’t been alert enough,  _hadn’t protected him. He promised._

Bill pulled over to the side of the dirt road, a plume of dust rising in their wake as the car all but skidded to a stop. He had to cauterize that damn wound,  _fast._ Leaping from the driver’s seat, Cipher yanked the back door open wide and scooped Rick into his arms, carefully extracting him from the vehicle to lay him on the ground. It wasn’t the most ideal of conditions, but they had no time. They couldn’t show up at a hospital, so Bill had no choice but to do this in the middle of the blazing desert heat.

“ _Come on, come on… Kiddo stay with me please…”_ The demon was muttering under his breath, watching as the rise and fall of Rick’s chest became shallow,  _sporadic._ He removed the makeshift blood-soaked bandages frantically, fuck he couldn’t remember a time his hands were shaking so hard. They were barely working- he  _needed_ them to work, no amount of nerves or hesitation could get in his way right now. What if he hurt him… What if this just made his injuries  _worse?_ No,  _shit_  he couldn’t think like that.

The wound had barely healed, if at all, still oozing copious amounts of blood. Panic struck Cipher at the very sight of it, hands still trembling as he pressed a searing thumb onto the open patch of bloodied skin and torn sinew. There was smoke, the scent of burning flesh, and when Bill pulled away a hard black scab had formed where a stream of crimson once flowed. The boy was still breathing-  _barely._ And his eyes still closed. Had he passed out? Was he unconscious? Was he dying?  _Was he dying?_

“Ricky wake up… Ricky  _please. **Please**  wake up.” _Hot tears ran down the demon’s cheeks as he cradled the other’s head in his arms. Rick probably couldn’t hear him. It had been too late. He was probably already slipping away from him. He’d spent the entirety of the past two years with this young man. What would be left?  _What would he do without him?_

Bill bent forward, pressing his forehead to the other’s as a blood soaked thumb rubbed the side of Rick’s face. Body trembling and voice rattled and shaking from his sobbing, the demon spoke,  _pleaded_  for his partner to come back to him.

“Rick…  _Rick I’m so sorry. I love… I love you. Please.. Please don’t go. Please don’t go. **I love you.”**_

\-----------------------

Rick felt incredibly drunk, as if he no longer had control over even the most basic aspects of his body, which was now flooded with endorphins and beginning to fail. He tried to open his eyes as he felt himself being dragged from the back seat of the car but his lids felt like lead; anything beyond breathing at this point, felt simply too much and even that was becoming difficult. There was a rasp in his chest and an ache in his limbs, he felt sick and decidedly pale, as if all colour had been stolen from him, along with damn near everything else. Feeling warm dirt beneath his back and the heat of the desert wind sweep across his face, he attempted to speak as Bill removed his blood soaked bandages, but it was no use, his jaw felt set and heavy, almost immovable; a sure sign that his body was shutting down. The sharp burning pain of Bill’s fingers upon his entry wounds caused his body to buck in response as if convulsing to eject the pilot. Immediately he lost conscious, the pain simply too much for his already wrecked and ravaged body. As Bill continued to press his flaming hands to his skin, charring it and cauterising the raw bloody buck shot holes peppered across his shoulder and upper chest, stemming the flow of his vital fluids, he remained completely lost, unaware of what was happening. It was only when the demon finally stopped that he felt himself rising out of the black as if being pulled out of deep waters, thick and dark like oil. He could hear Bill’s voice, slight at first but growing, it took him a moment to fully comprehend his words, although his body would still not allow even the faintest reaction. 

_Please don’t go. **I love you.**_

If he’d been in any fit state he would have bolted upright at that moment, probably straight to his feet. The words seemed to wash over him like phantasm and for a moment he wondered if he had imagined them. In the two years they had known each other Bill had never expressed anything similar, indeed unconsciously Rick had always believed he was one of many, one in a long line of companions the demon had  _enjoyed_ , one in a long line that would, when his time came, be burned down to mere ember, just like all the others. He _loved_ Bill, there was no doubt of that in his mind and he’d felt that way for a long time but he’d done everything to hide it from the demon, to conceal his weaknesses for him, mainly because he believed his true feelings could not be reciprocated. In truth he’d never allowed himself to believe the demon might remotely feel the same way. God, it wasn’t just love he felt, it was  _more_  than that, more violent than that, frankly it bordered on the beginnings of obsession.

The only time Rick ever uttered words of love was when he was watching the bright of a boy’s eyes dull as they grew limp in his arms before taking their last laboured breath. Was that what this was? Was the demon saying goodbye, just as Rick had to so many broken little playthings. He’d only ever loved them in that moment, not because of what they  _were_ , but because of what he’d forced them to becom _e_ ;  _nothing_. The thought twisted in his heart like a knife, is that what he was now? Was he simply another one of Bill’s casualties? Feeling the wet patter of one of Bill’s hot tears splitting across his cheek he quickly realised he had got it wrong; if the demon had a literal heart, it was clearly breaking.

With everything he had left and everything he’d lost, the barely breathing boy forced his eyes open, blinking a few times in the bright light as he finally caught sight of Bill and the anguish clearly evident in his expression. He could hardly move, but forced his hand forward to reach for Bill’s. Opening dry, cracked, blood smeared lips, he swallowed hard before attempting to speak.

“I love you too, I…” His cracked voice faltered as he painfully sucked in a small breath. “…I **always** have.”

\-----------------------------

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> As stated this thread is a work in progress and further chapters will be added. 
> 
> This is a prequel thread and therefore following this we jump forward 33 years to a time where Bill-Rick enters Evil Rick's life once and they go on vacation in New Orleans.


End file.
